Fighting For A Chance
by Silent Rush
Summary: Buffy and Angel get a chance at a life together. Will Spike, Drusilla, and an unknown enemy take it all away?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Weadon, the creator of the Buffy Universe.  The only characters I own are Craig and Rita Brown.  The Story takes place in an alternate universe.  One where Angel never lost his soul, Jenny was never killed, and the judge was never assembled.  Hope you enjoy, this was the first Buffy fanfic I ever wrote, so it may be a little…new?  Anyways, I would love reviews, opinions, or help anyone might have.  Thanks!

 "Giles, I just really don't know what to do!  I mean how could it have happened?"

" Buffy, I really do not know what to say at an instance like this.  I mean, I can't say I am not surprised, but truthfully I am baffled."

"He's not human, it's just not supposed to happen, oh my god, Giles! Did this ever happen before, I mean not with Angel, but with someone else?  It did, didn't!  Who Giles, when, what happened?  Tell Me!"

"Ah... well...yes it has happened once, quite a long time ago. To a...."

"Giles who?"

" Well, like you, she was also a... slayer!"

"Oh...oh... OH GOD!  Giles who, like as in her name?"

"Uh, it was Elizabeth Springs, I believe, the father of the child was a ... vampire, just like…ah...Angel!"

"Giles I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did! Giles... I didn't mean to...to...get pregnant!"

"Perhaps we might continue this discussion another time!''

Looking let down, Buffy is just about to leave.

"Though just...one more thing.... did you happen to tell Angel...yet?"

* * * * * * * *

"Buffy." Angel smiled warmly at her as she entered the mansion."

"Hey. Yeah, I'm Buffy that's me, Buffy."

"How are you, did everything go ok with Giles, what was the emergency." He asked as he started to hug her.

Buffy flinched as he touched her, moving back at his curious frown.

"Is everything ok Buffy, are you?" Angel asked in a nervous voice.

"Um, yeah, well no. Angel." she gave him a saddened look." There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, do you want to sit down."

"Uh no, but why don't you sit down you might need to "

"Buffy, what is it?"

"Ok, well we had sex on my birthday, and don't get me wrong, it was great, but..."

"You don't me to come near you again?  Are you breaking up with me? What?"

"What no, no, of course not, but you might never want to see me again after this, but..."

"Buffy what is it, you're scaring me"

"Angel, the reason I've been a little distant, why I left to see Giles.  Well this morning, I found out… I found... out that I'm..."

"Buffy?"

"Angel, I'm pregnant."

Angel looked down at his feet, turned around, and rubbed his face.  As he turned around again, he asked Buffy;

"Ok, say that again, cause I swear you just said you were pregnant."

"I am" Buffy said weakly

Angel's face creased into a huge smile.  Buffy look shocked at him.  He crossed the room, and enveloped Buffy into a hug, and then kissed her fiercely.

"Ok, so what was that?"

"Buffy!  You're pregnant, we made a life, together, this makes me so happy!"

Buffy gave him a surprised look.

"Are you going to keep the baby, Buffy if you're not, I'll be here with you all the way, and it you decide to keep it, I will always be with, not matter what!"

"Right now I'm not so sure, I mean I'm sixteen Angel, I have school! Oh god, my mom, my friends."  Buffy rose from her seat and started to pace wildly.

"Buffy whatever you decide, I'm with you.  I'll be with you when you tell your family and friends. Buffy I love you, in 240 years, you are the only thing I've ever loved, the only person."  Angel took Buffy in his arms, looked in her eyes.

"Angel, you don't know how much I needed to hear that!"

                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After talking to Angel, Buffy made some phone calls.  Buffy called Xander, Willow, Cordy, Oz and Giles and asked them to meet her at the library at 7 o'clock.

"So does anyone know when Buffy is getting here because I have an appearance to make at the Bronze."

"Honey, we all have places to be, but right now Buffy needs us, so we're going to be here for her."  Xander stated to Cordy.

"Buffy sounded pretty freaked on the phone, does anyone know why she needs to talk to us?"

"Will, if we knew that, I doubt we would all be sitting here waiting right now."

"I was only asking, Xander."

"Hey I'm sorry.  It's just usually when ever Buffy calls us all here, with an urgent unknown concept it means "Apocalypse Now"

Everyone seemed to be letting Xander's statement sink in.  Giles was the only one out of the five that didn't seem like they had just been kicked.

"Giles, do you know?"

"Alas, Oz…"

"Sorry we're late, kinda met some bloodsuckers along the way."  Buffy burst in the library doors with Angel close at her side.

"And you brought one along for the ride, how cute."  Xander look darkly at Angel.  Xander had just recently found out, from a slip of Willow's tongue, that Angel and Buffy had slept together.  He was not a happy camper these days, an act not missed by Cordy.

"So Buffy, please tell us your news, cause I really want to leave." Quipped Cordy.

"Um, right well maybe you should all sit down."  Buffy's gaze scanned the room, realizing everyone was already seated.  Buffy slipped her hand in to Angel's, and he squeezed back tightly.  "Right well you are sitting down.  OK, so then I guess I'll just come right out with it, I'm…pregnant!"

The room filled with silence.  Everyone just stared at Buffy, then Angel.  Suddenly everyone except Giles burst out laughing.

"What…is…this some sort of joke?" asked Willow while laughing.

"No, and ok not the reaction I thought I would get, but better then killing."

They all stopped laughing.  The truth sunk in, Buffy was pregnant. 

"Ok, just a little question, but if Angel's a vampire, and vampire's are dead, and can't well you know, get girls pregnant, then how?"

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know, Giles said…"

"You knew Giles, and you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't my place."

"Buffy, what did your mom, say?"

"She wasn't home, all I found was a note that said she had a last minute business trip in L.A., and would call later.  She'll be gone for 3 weeks, so not much I can do there,"

"Buffy you have to tell her, she has a right to know that her daughter is having a baby."

"She doesn't have to know, when she gets home I won't be pregnant."

Everyone, including Angel and Giles, exclaimed "what!" at the same time.

"Buffy, I thought you said you were going to think about it, we would together, decide what's best!" asked Angel.

"Buffy this is a big choice, it decides your future."

"I know all this, and I have thought about it." Answered Buffy, looking around the room at her friends. She started to pace as she walked, "I'm the slayer right.  So pretty much x-nay on the whole future thing.  I mean I might not even get to go to college, let alone graduate high school".

Her Friends looked at her quizzically.

"Slayers don't have a very long life line, plus hello, I've already died once.  Would it really be fair to bring a child into this world and then curse it with a life of pain and fear."

"There's always adoption!" suggested Willow.

"I considered that too.  But I don't think that I could go on living, knowing there was some child out there that I had a part in making, and I would never know them.  Besides", Buffy added looking at Angel who was standing against the wall behind her, and had been taking this all in quietly. " I couldn't do that to Angel."

"Well I think Buffy is making the right choice here.  Having, let alone raising a child as a single mother is, well in small terms Hell." Said Xander.

"Xander this is not the time for personal grudges" quipped Cordy.

"And she wouldn't be alone, she'd have Angel" added Oz

"Au contraire, ma frere, Angel's dead, so she'd be a widow."

"Xander!!!" exclaimed Willow and Cordy.

All at once Buffy's friends started to argue over what she should do.  Silently Buffy walked over to Giles and Angel who seemed to be having a very quiet conversation.

"Giles? Angel?"

"Buffy, I must admit, arguing isn't going to solve this."

"He's right Buffy, We need to sit down and maybe first find out how this is possible."

"What do you think I've been doing?  Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've been thinking and trying"

"We know Buffy, and we just want to help, to support you, be here for you." Explained Giles, taking her hand in his.

"I know, and thanks you guys.  So down to business, where's Ms. Calendar?"


	2. Prophcey

"She had a small emergency, but she said she would get here as soon as possible…" put in Giles

Suddenly Jenny Calendar, techno-pagan, teacher and Giles's girlfriend rushed into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, what's up…" Jenny stopped talking as she came upon the fighting teens. "Ok, I defiantly missed something here.  Buffy?"

"Ms. Calendar, I'm glad you're…"

"Um, Buffy, maybe we could talk in private for a sec?"

Everyone quieted down, wondering what Jenny wanted to talk about.

"Yeah sure, I mean I can fill you in on what you missed, and you did quiet those four down so, I'll be back in a minute."  Buffy said turning to look at her friends.  "No more Thunder dome, ok?" And with that she and Ms. Calendar left the library.

Buffy and Jenny walked through the school until they came to her room, where they went inside and closed the door behind them.

"So, Ms. Calendar, I…"

"It's Jenny, remember I told you kids to call me Jenny.  Anyway, Buffy I know you're pregnant!"

"Ok, well that means I don't have to recount the meeting. But how??"

"The emergency Giles mentioned I had, well I was surfing the web and came across this."  Jenny removed a small stack of papers from her bag.  Handing them to Buffy.  Curiously Buffy started to read. "It's a prophecy about a slayer getting pregnant."

Buffy looked up at her.  "Giles said it happened before, but."

"Right, but this is where the prophecy comes from.  Elizabeth Springs was a slayer back in the 1500s; she fell in love with a vampire named Lucifer.  Not the Hell God himself but possibly worse if you ever met him.  Elizabeth and Lucifer met one night during her patrol; he had been tracking her but was overcome by her beauty.  He became from the moment they laid eyes on each other devoted to helping her.  They bonded first as friends, then lovers, of course in secret.  But one unfortunate night, Elizabeth's watcher came upon them in bed; he cursed her and Lucifer, with a spell that at first seemed like a blessing to them both.  A child.  But soon demons of all kinds started to hunt them and their unborn child. This went on for weeks until Elizabeth and her baby were killed. Their murderer, a changeling of Lucifer's, devoted to him.  He was filled with rage, killing the vampire.  He made a deal with the powers that be.  If he paid for all of his wrong doing for eternity in hell, his love and child must be given another chance.  The powers denied his request, and he went into a horrific rage.  Finally right before his untimely death, he cursed a slayer, the one that fell in love with a vampire.  Lucifer cursed them; he made it so they would create a child.  A child, so that they might know his pain."

Buffy, who had been crying silently during Jenny's tale, suddenly looked up.  "Wait, you mean I'm going to die with by baby, by one of Angel's kids?"

"No, no! Lucifer only said that you would become pregnant.  He thought of the pregnancy as a curse, but the baby as a joy."

"So that's it then, I'm having a baby!" Buffy stared out blankly at the wall.

"Buffy I will be hear with you all the way, giving you advice, support, herbs to make the pain go away." Jenny put her arms around Buffy.

Looking up at her, Buffy said "thank you Jenny.  You know I wasn't going to keep the baby before, but know I'm going to.  I'm going to do it for Elizabeth, Lucifer and their unborn child, and of course Angel and me.  But thank you, Jenny.  Now, I guess I'd better go and make the announcement"

"And I'll be right behind you."

Buffy and Jenny walked back into the library to find everyone researching. When Buffy cleared her throat, they all looked up.  Angel closed his book and hurried over to her.

"Hey, Buffy we're getting somewhere, I mean Giles has a couple theories."  Said Xander.

"It's ok you guys can close the books.  Jenny and I know how it happened.  Actually Jenny knew I was pregnant, before I told her."

"You know, Buffy, what is it?" Asked Angel, moving forward to hold Buffy.  This time she gratefully fell into his open arms.  Moving as far as she could to get close to him.

"I think I better take this one." Jenny answered.

Everyone settled back to listen to Jenny explain the curse.  Buffy curled up in Angel's arms as they sat and listened. When she was done, Jenny brought out the sheets of papers filled with the prophecy.  

"Buffy there was something I missed.  There are pictures of Elizabeth and Lucifer. And I think everyone might want to see these."

Everyone gathered around the two drawn portraits of the two long-ago lovers.  They all gasped.  Elizabeth and Lucifer were exactly the same as Buffy and Angel.  They only difference was clothing, and the lengths of hair.  But there was no fooling here; Elizabeth and Lucifer were Buffy and Angel's twins!

"Ok, can anyone say 'freaky'!" asked Xander.  Several of the scoobies raised their hands.

"Jenny are you sure these are accurate?"

"Rupert, I double check, even triple on the net.  Every portrait I found was like these two."

"Buffy? Are you ok?" Angel was looking troubled, but Buffy seemed to be white.

"Yeah, I'm fine Angel.  Giles, Jenny mentioned Lucifer tried to make a deal with the powers, right?"  Everyone had turned to look at Buffy now.

"Yes, I did mention that."

"Why do you ask?"  Giles was perplexed at Buffy's question.

"Jenny also said they turned him down, because he wanted Elizabeth brought back, right?" She continued at Giles's nod.  
  


"But maybe they didn't, maybe they did give Elizabeth another chance.  Maybe they gave Lucifer another too?"

"Buffy, if I heard correctly, you are say that you and Angel are Elizabeth and Lucifer, reincarnated.  Is that right?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah, I think its sweet, two lovers be reunited."  Put in Willow.

"Well I don't, shouldn't Buffy be able to live her own life." Added Xander.

"Yeah, or at least put Elizabeth and Lucifer in better bodies!"  Everyone turned to look at Cordy.  "What?"

"Well it would make sense.  I mean Lucifer was killed in 1689, and Angel you were sired in, what…?" asked Jenny.

"1753." Answered Angel.

"Yeah, that works, actually it makes a lot of sense."

"So, what now?" asked Willow.

"I suppose the first thing to do is get some sleep.  I mean are very lucky in the fact that summer vacation starts in two weeks." Giles walked over to a small calendar.

"Yeah Buffy, you won't have to worry about getting fat till no one can see you!"  Cordelia pointed out.

"Ok Cor, we'll being leaving now."  Xander ushered Cordy out of her seat, and came over to Buffy, as he hugged her, he whispered in her ear, "If you need anything, I here.  Money, support, a shoulder to rest on.  Anything, I'm here Buffy."

"Thanks Xander, that means a lot."

One by one they all left, each giving Buffy supporting words, and Angel a few on the side.  As Buffy and Angel were walking to her house, Buffy brought up a lingering subject.

"Angel?"

"Buffy."

"My mothers going to be gone for three months.  The house will be empty, and well I'll be kind of lonely…"

"I'll get my stuff."

"I love you Angel!" 

"I love you Buffy!"


	3. Homecomings

It had been three weeks since everyone found out the news about Buffy being pregnant.  Everyone seemed to be taking it pretty well.  In fact, Buffy and Angel were the best out of the lot, sort of!

"Buffy, I'm sorry but I was busy with the five vamps holding me down while the sixth beat me up!  I would've come sooner."  Angel and Buffy had just arrived back at the library after a patrol.

"I know Angel.  It's just I'm five weeks pregnant, and not quite as flexible as I was before you knocked me up."  Argued Buffy.  Angel gave her a little wry smile.  "What?!" asked Buffy.

"Nothing it's just you said I 'knocked you up', it's like I got you pregnant and then ran away!  But as clear as I can see you, I can see me standing here, so…"

"Enh."  Buffy flopped into Angel's arms as they entered the library.

"Awwww, look it's mommy, and cryptic, pale and brooding daddy.  How goes the fam, uncle sam?"  Xander was sitting on of the conference tables surrounded by multiple kinds of junk food, and cold treats.

"Ohhhh, Xander.  Marry me and have my child, oops, I'm having my child.  So I guess you'll just have to be the sexy foreign pool boy I have an affair with."  Buffy grinned at Xander and Angel as she sat down in one of the chairs and dug into a small tub of Ben & Jerry's.  "That okay with you hunn?"

"More than ok, I can spend my nights with my poker buddies, drinking and skipping stones at passing cars."  Concurred Angel as he sat down next to Buffy.

"Me likey this plan.  Now in this plan I'm not wearing a shirt, and am dead sexy right?"  Asked a highly interested Xander.

"Definitely, actually in this plan, I'm so turned on that I'm getting shivers.  And this is good cause we're outside in 300 degree weather!"  Buffy enjoying the look of surprise on Xander's face, which then turned into a look of pure happiness.

"Ohhh, I am a sexy beast…" Xander got up and started a happy dance.

"Please stop that Xander, and you two as well!"  Said Giles as he came out of his office, noticing Buffy and Angel smirking at his remark. 

"Spoil the fun why don't you." Scowled Xander as he took his seat once more.

"Who's spoiling the fun?" asked Willow as she entered the library followed by Oz.

"Giles."  Answered Angel.  "He stopped Buffy and Xander's hot and steamy affair before it got to the good parts."

Willow looked from Buffy to Xander with curious looks before she said, "Aren't you supposed to be pregnant, and have a boyfriend.  And Xander, what about Cordy."

"Relax headmistress Rosenburg, it was just a fantasy or at least I think it was!  What about you Xander?  You sexy man beast you?" asked Buffy with a totally guilty look on her face.

"I see now I don't know.  I mean I'm starting to get shivers in my…"

"Exactly where, are you getting shivers, Harris?"  Asked Cordelia as she and Jenny entered the library, arms filled with boxes.

"Nowhere, my lovely Cordy whom I am devoted to and would never stray!"  Xander quickly covered his fantasy and went over to Cordy to relieve her of the boxes and plant a kiss on her.  Angel followed Xander's suit with Jenny, except of course with the kiss.

"Ahh good, you received the boxes alright?" asked Giles as he and Jenny met with a little hello of their own.

"No problem what so ever." Quoted Jenny.

"Whatcha got in the boxes?  Treats for me?"  Buffy walked steadily over to the table where the boxes had been placed.  "Or stinky herbs, which I want no part in?"  Buffy said as she took a whiff of the first box.

"Actually."  Stated Jenny as she started to unload the boxes.  "Herbs, books, and potions to help and give advice on your pregnancy."

"Ohhhh, so they are presents!"  Angel came over to Buffy as she said this.  He wrapped his arms around her belly from behind, as she snuggled into him. 

"I've been reading up on mystical with Willow and Cordelia's help.  It seems there are some very interesting remedies and solutions that will help you in the pregnancy."

"Is it too soon to make a request?"  Asked Buffy, as she pushed away from Angel and walked to Jenny.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to what would come next.

"No, what do you have in mind?"  Asked Jenny, her curiosity rising.

"Is there something wrong?"  Asked Angel, his concern noticeable.

"God, you people flinch at the smallest thing.  Geez!"  She turned to Jenny, her next words directed straight at her.  "No, I was just wondering if you had anything to help me sleep better.  This bulge." She pointed at her stomach.  "No matter how small it still is, hurts like hell when I try and move in bed.  Seriously, every time I move I have to get up and run to the bathroom."

Everyone visible relaxed as she finished talking.

Jenny smiled.  "Of course, there's a simple potion I know of that will help."  She turned.  "Willow, maybe you could?"

"Of course."  Willow took the spell book Jenny handed her, grabbed a few tools and ingredients-with Oz to help her- and headed off to the science lab.

* * * * * * * * *

After Willow had completed they potion, and Buffy had received instructions from Jenny, She and Angel had head home.

"Buffy are you sure there is nothing else bothering you?"  Asked Angel as they got ready for bed.

"Angel you're just like the others.  You worry too much, really I'm fine."

Angel smiled at Bufy and climbed over the bed to hug her.  "You know how much I love you?"  He asked.

"How much?"  Asked Buffy as she wrapped her arms around him.

Angel laughed and pulled Buffy onto the bed with him.

* * * * * * * *

Angel awoke as he heard a thud downstairs.  Carefully untangling from Buffy, he headed down the stairs, and followed the noises to the basement.  He crept slowly down the basement stairs, and as he did he saw the producer of the noise.

"What the…" Angel stopped dumb founded at the sight of two vampires climbing in the basement window.  Suddenly the female, who was being helped through the window by the male, stumbled and fell.  The two fell on top of each other laughing, they didn't seem to notice Angel standing there.

"Spike? Drusilla?"

The two vamps turned around to face Angel with huge grins on their faces.  The female, Drusilla, ran to Angel and threw her arms around him.

"My Angel.  I thought we would never find you.  You naughty daddy, you've been busy."

"All too right she is, mate."  Commented Spike as Angel pushed Dru away.

"What are you two doing here, and how did you get into the house?"  Asked Angel as his anger mounted and added to his confusion.

"Ohhhhh, he's not happy to see us, Spike.  The birds told me this would happen."  Moaned Dru as she wilted away from Angel and put her arms around Spike as he lit a cigarette.  

"What's wrong chap, not glad to see your kin are you?"

"Get out, the both of you.  You are not welcome in this house.  Get out of town well you still can."  Growled Angel, fists clenching.

"Fine, fine, we're going."  Said Spike as he directed Dru past Angel and up the stairs.  Just as they reached the basement door, he turned.  "But, we aren't leaving.  Too much fun to be had!"  He and Dru continued up and out the door, towards the front, through the living room, with Angel following.

Just as they reached the hallway, the two stopped dead in their tracks, obviously stunned.  Mad they had stopped, Angel pushed past to see what had caused them to do so.  Buffy stood at the foot of the stairs, cradling her belly, with a confused look on her face.

"Angel?  What's going on?  Who are these people…oh my god…" Having realized they were vampires, Buffy pulled out a stake from a basket of junk on the stairs.

"Well, well, well.  What have we got here?"  Spike pushed past Angel and went to circle Buffy, as she had come forward, prepared to attack.  "You're doing charity now, part of that whole, 'I-have-a-soul-now' crap?"

"Not quite Spike, my love."  Dru had come forward to join Spike.  "She screams of power and strength.  She the slayer."

Spike's expression went from a smirk to a huge frown.  He turned to Angel.  You're in with the slayer now, you great poof, you're a vampire."

"Spike, I told you and Dru to get out.  Stay away from me and…"

"Your slut!"  Put in Dru.

Everyone turned to look at her.  "The girl's belly reeks of love and Angel, of life.  He reeks of love, and happiness, and her too." Dru pointed at Angel.

"OK, I'm really lost now.  Angel has a soul, he's in love with the slayer, who's in love with him, they sleep together and he gets her pregnant?"

Suddenly, before any of the three vamps realized what had happened, Buffy had speed forward and had Dru held tightly in a death grip, and a stake pointed at her heart.  "OK, all I know, is that there are two vamps, who I already hate with a deadly passion, in my house, and I want everyone out!"

"Spike!"  Whimpered Drusilla.

"Alright, just take it easy, sister."  Spike backed over too the door, opened it, and stepped out.  "Now hand her over, I'm out."

"Not so fast, you aren't _all _out." Buffy looked pointedly at Angel.

"Buffy? What?"  Asked a very confused Angel.

"Just out!"

Angel backed out the door, and Buffy pushed Dru at the two males.  She slammed, the door leaving them standing alone.

"Well that was neat."

"Shut up Spike."  Growled Angel.

"Poor daddy.  Come with us, we'll take care of you."  Dru reached for Angel, but he pushed her roughly into Spike.

"Get.  Away.  Now."

Spike, taking the hint, pulled on Dru's arm and they hurried away, but Angel knew they would be back.  Claming down a little now that they were gone, Angel turned back to the larger problem.  He turned the knob on the front door, expecting to find Buffy inside waiting for him.  Waiting to hug him and want comfort.  Expecting the whole thing was a plan to throw Spike and Dru off.  What he did not expect was to find the door locked.  He pounded on the door, calling Buffy.

"Buffy, Buffy!  Come on, it's ok, they're gone, you can open the door now."

"But you're not!"  He turned to see Buffy standing in an open living room window.  "I said for everyone to get out.  At least those two followed directions, and they don't even have a soul."  From the furious look on Buffy's face, Angel could tell she was not joking.

"Buffy, let me explain."

She cut him off.  "I don't want an explanation, I want you gone!"  Buffy closed and locked the window, and headed up the stairs.

It was an hour before sunrise before Angel quit trying to get Buffy to talk to him.  He could smell the sunrise, and knew that he would have to try some other way.


	4. Forgiveness & Partying

Buffy woke as the sun spread over her face.  Quickly to block Angel from the sun, Buffy moved to get up and close the curtains.  Just before she reached the window she remembered the past night's events.  Still confused Buffy moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

An hour later, Buffy left the house.  Dressed in light-brown cords and a flattering peasant top, Buffy walked down the street. As she walked, she thought of last night's events.

I wonder who those two vamps were?  Angel seemed to know them well enough.  And how did they get into the house?

Buffy was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear Oz call her name.

"Buffy! Buffy, hello?"  Oz came up behind Buffy and tapped her on her shoulder.  That turned out to be a very bad mistake.  The slayer, surprised, turned and flipped Oz over her leg, onto the ground.  Only after, did she realize who it was.

"Oz!"  Buffy stooped to check if he was ok, then helped him up.  "Oh Oz, I am so, so, so sorry."

"It's ok, hey at least we don't have to worry about you getting sloppy while pregnant."  Oz cautiously rubbed his head.

"Ohhh Oz."

Buffy and Oz headed over to the school library, where the scoobs were going to have a meeting.  The two spent the walk talking about the upcoming 'Battle of the Bands'.  When they reached the double doors that led to the library, Buffy stopped.  

"Buffy?  You ok?"  Asked Oz, as a worried frown formed on his face.

"Um, yeah.  Sorry brain-freeze.  Let's go."  Buffy squared her shoulders, braced herself and entered the library with Oz beside her.

"Buffy, Oz! Hey" Willow came over and gave them each a hug, and Oz a kiss.  In turn, each member of the scoobies said their hellos.  Buffy was relieved and partly edgy, that Angel wasn't there.  She wondered if he had gotten home all right.

"Buffy, I left a few things in my class room, that I wanted to show you."  Said Jenny as she came in from Giles's office.  "Why don't we go and look at them now?"

"Sure!"

Jenny and Buffy left the library, and headed through the school.  Before Buffy and Jenny had left, all the scoobs-except for Buffy- had given Jenny a sign of good luck.  All of them following from close behind.

When Buffy and Jenny reached her classroom, Jenny opened the door for Buffy.

Buffy peered in and noticed the darkness.  "What's with the dark?"  Trying the switch, "Lights don't work."  Buffy walked farther into the room.

"Yeah they stick sometimes.  Buffy!"  Buffy turned around to face Jenny-who was still in the doorway- from her spot in the middle of the room.  "I hope you will forgive us for what we're doing."

"Wha…" But before she could move, Jenny slammed the door, locking it.  " Jenny, what are you doing?"  Buffy went around the room trying the other door, and the windows.  Suddenly Willow's voice came clear in the room.

"Don't be mad Buffy!"

"It's getting harder by the minute not to!"  Said Buffy as she moved around the room.

"We're doing this for your own good…"

"We?"

"All of us, to help you and Angel…"

"I knew it, I knew it!  Where is he, he put you up to this."  Buffy, in a fit of anger, went to kick the door open, as she raised her foot, Willow spoke quickly. 

"Buffy, don't, I put a protection spell in the room.  So no one can get out, or in unless Jenny or I open the door.  If you try, you will get a very powerful shock.  Buffy it could hurt you or worse, the baby!"

"I really don't care at this point!"  Buffy started to pull her foot back, but just before she could kick the door, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the door.

"Get off me Angel."  Buffy pushed away from Angel, and moved towards the back of the room.  Leaving Angel on the floor from where he had pulled her down.

"Buffy, just give him a chance to explain, please.  For the baby if nothing else."  Willow's voice pleaded with Buffy.

"Will, I really don't think you're in any place to be asking favors!"  Snarled Buffy.

"Thanks Willow, I'll be in touch."  Said Angel as he pulled himself up.

"Ok, we'll be waiting."  She stopped talking, and Buffy knew that her spell had ended.  She and Angel were alone.

"Buffy!  Just give me a chance to explain, please."  Angel walked towards her, but Buffy back away.

"Give you a chance."  Mocked Buffy.  "You went behind my back, and used my friends."

"Fine!"  An angered look spread across Angel's face.  "We'll do this the hard way!  I'm the only one who can get in touch with Willow, and as far as I'm concerned, we have all the time in the world, to fix this!"

"See, Angel, dearest, that's where you're wrong!"  The two started to circle each other.  "I'm pregnant, baby on the way.  So one of these days, you're gonna have to let me out.  The baby could die if I don't have food, or water!"

"I'll get Willow to magic in whatever you need."

"Hope that includes a stake, and I'm not talking about the meat."

"Buffy, just give me a chance to explain…" But before he could go on, Buffy leapt at the door.

"Buffy! No?"  Buffy hit the door with a loud boom, but the electric crack was louder.  Electricity surged through her body, lighting up the room.  Before she hit the floor, Angel caught her.

"Buffy, no, please, oh no, Buffy!"  Angel bent his head over her body, not realizing her eyes had open.

"You get five minutes, before I do that again!"  Angel looked up startled.  "And if you thought this time was bad, just you wait!"  Angel gathered Buffy in his arms but she pushed him away, and moved to the other side of Jenny's desk.

"Ok, so what do you want to know first?" 

"Who were they?"  Buffy glared at Angel.

"Their names are Spike and Drusilla.  They are ki…vampire children of mine.  I sired Dru, and she Spike."

"Great, we start a family, and suddenly it's reunion time!"

"No, I didn't know they were coming, I just heard a noise in the basement.  When I got down there, I saw them coming through the window.  I swear I didn't know, don't know how they got in!"

"Huh, cause, I mean since we're having a kid, and you're living in the house, I sorta thought you might have…"

"I would never do that, and you know it!"

Silence fell over the room.  Buffy and Angel just stared at each other, Buffy glaring.  Finally, Buffy's face softened, and she walked around the desk to Angel.

"I know.  It's just, you know pregnancy hormones and jitters.  Can you forgive me."  She looked up at Angel.

"That's not a question you have to ask!"  Angel grinned down at Buffy and pulled her into a tight hug and a good, long kiss.

Buffy flinched as Angel hugged and kissed her, but did not pull away.  "I think we better go and get some healing stuff on your burns!"  Angel looked down at Buffy with a smile.

"Please!"  Said Buffy.

As Buffy and Angel walked out of the classroom, everyone wanting to know that everything was ok greeted them. 

"So everything is ok?"  Asked as uneasy Willow.

"Yes Will, everything is fine!  Just a little misunderstanding!"  Said Buffy as she looked at Angel.

"So, ah, big crash, big flash, big crack, those things would be the factors that affected your very burnt, and so last year look?"  Asked Xander.

"Yup."

"Maybe we should get you to the first aid kit?"  Asked Giles.

Everyone seemed to agree on that, and they headed off to the library.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bloody Hell!"  Yelled Spike as he threw a wooden chair across the main room of the old, abandoned factory, where he and Dru had set up shop.

"Spike?"  Whimpered Dru.  Obviously scared and excited by his mood.

"I'm sorry baby."  Cooed Spike as he walked to her.  "It's just so damn frustrating."  He walked off again, anger rising in his voice.  "I mean we spend months tracking him down, more weeks working on a cure, and what do we get?"  He looked at Dru, his face had morphed into his vampire features.  "Nothing, that lousy poof has gone and gotten himself a girlfriend, the slayer of course!  Then he goes and gets her pregnant!  What the hell is that about?"

"Don't worry, my dear boy!"  Dru danced over to him, circling him slightly.  "We shall have our daddy back, and he shall be magnificent!"  She laughed her crazy laugh, and he picked her up, and they danced.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy, Willow, and Cordy were in the cafeteria, making something to eat.  Buffy, trying to bake something, Willow make sandwiches, and Cordy complaining.

"Why is everything so clean now, and the cupboards are stocked with good food, but during the school year it's messy, and they have gross food?"

"Ehn, I think my cake has gone flat!"

"Did you put yeast in?"  Asked Willow.

"Yeast?"  Asked a very guilty Buffy.

"Well at least it isn't burnt!"  

"I'll never be a good cook!"  Complained Buffy.  "I mean what am I going to do for my baby, it's has to eat right?"

"Buffy, I'm sure you will improve by the time the baby's born!"  Said Willow trying to cheer her up.

"There's always baby food in jars!"  Suggested Cordelia.

"But that's so, store-bought."  Complained Buffy.  "My mom, when I was a baby, used to cook, and mush up all the food herself."

"I'm sure you'll be fine!"  Concluded Willow.

"I want to be the perfect mom!"

"That might be a little hard."  Said Cordy.

"Why?"  Asked Buffy and Willow together.

"Ya sure during the day, but at night?  You'll be 'cookie-baking-soccer-mom/savior-of-the-world', that's a pretty hard lifestyle.  I mean and wait till all the demons come after your baby…"

"Thanks Cordy, real helpful!"  Said Buffy in a gloomy voice.

"Just here to help!"  Said Cordy brightly.

"Okay seriously, everyone needs a night out!"  Said Buffy, as she slammed down the oven mitts, and turned to face the other two girls.  "I say, girl's night out, and guy's night out."

"I'm in!" Said a very happy Cordy.  "I could use a break from the grope sessions, Xander calls kissing."

Looking mildly surprised Willow said.  "Why not!"

"Good!"  Buffy's face lit up.  "I'll go ask Jenny now, and we can tell the boys at the same time!"

"Yeah!   And if they object, they can stay home!"  Said triumphantly, as the girls exited the cafeteria.


	5. Craig

"Wow, the Bronze is really going tonight!"  Stated Buffy as she, Willow, Jenny and Cordy entered the club and headed towards a table.

"Are you guys sure I should be here, I mean my age and…" Asked Jenny.

"Jenny, if you keep asking us that question, we will be forced to tell Giles what you told us!"  Threatened Cordy.

"You know I like it here!  Very comfortable, yes very!  I going to go and get us some drinks!"  Said Jenny hurriedly before she got up.

Through the night all of the girls had fun, for a while Buffy even forgot she was pregnant.

"Hey!"  Buffy turned around to see a very handsome guy standing behind her on the dance floor.

"Uh, hi!"

"Yeah, so I was wondering, that with all my inability to say the right things, you might want to dance?"

"Sure!  I'm Buffy!" 

"Craig."  He turned out to be much more than just a gut to dance with.  Craig and Buffy spent the next two hours talking.  About everything and anything.  They found they had tons in common even in expected subjects.

"Hey, Buff!"  Willow and Jenny came up to the table where Buffy and Craig were sitting, followed by Cordy.

"Oh hey guys!  Craig, this is Willow, Jenny, and Cordelia, very good friends of mine!   Girls, this is Craig."

"Hey!"  "Hi!"  "Hello!"

"Very nice to meet you girls."

"Buffy, we should really get going.  If I'm not home in an hour, my dad will go ballistic!"  Said Willow.

"Now?  Well…"

"I can walk you home in a while, if you want to stay later?"  Suggested Craig.

"Really?  That would be great, thanks!  So, guys see you tomorrow!"

"You're sure?"  Asked Jenny.

"Yup!"

"Well, ok, see you!"  Said Willow as she and the others turned to leave.

For the next hour, Buffy and Craig continued to talk, until Buffy realized the club was going to close in five minutes, and suggested they leave.  They were nearing Weatherly Park when Craig brought up a confusing subject.

"So, ultimately strange question!  If you had the chance to become evil, and I mean not being dead, vamp, or a demon, pure evil, would you take it?  Why or why not?"  He looked at Buffy as he asked.

"Ok, definitely weird!  Um, no!"

"Are you sure, and why not?"

"To hit two birds with one stone!   Only if all of my friends and family were dead or gone, like I could never see them again.  Also, there would have to be someone there to help me along the path of evil!  Corny, I know, but it's what I would want!"

"No, that's really good!"

"Anyways here we are.  Hey, why don't you give me your number, so we can keep in touch?"  Said Buffy as she and Craig reached the end of her walkway.

"Even better, we'll both give each other our phone numbers."  Craig smiled as he wrote down his number on Buffy's arm, and she gave him a scrap of paper with her number on it.

"Goodnight Craig."  Said Buffy as she walked up the path.

"Buffy."  He smiled.  She went inside and closed the door behind, before he left.

"Spike!  Drusilla!  Oh you're gonna love me for what I found out!"  Called Craig as he entered the main room of the factory.

"Really, cause I find that very hard to believe!"  Said Spike as he and Dru came in another door.  "The only way we could every love you was if you took Angel's soul and killed the bitch slayer!"

"Not quite, but I have information.  It's very interesting!"   Said Craig as he rubbed his hands together.

"Then tell us, you dirty prince of darkness you!"  Cooed Dru as she hugged Spike.  And he did.  Craig told the vampires everything Buffy had told him.  Including, the part about being evil, and as he said all this, Spike and Dru's smiles grew wider and more wicked.

"Oh you lovely boy, this news makes my head sing with ideas."

"She's right my lad.  You've done good."  Spike lit up a cigarette and offered one to Craig who took it.

"So then we discuss my payment then?"

"Of course, what is it your tiny heart desires?"

In one word, Craig said it all.  "Buffy!"

Spike sputtered and coughed at Craig's words.  "What the bloody hell do you mean?"  Dru who had been busy dancing around the two, stopped dead.

"Yes little boy, what do you mean?"  Dru squinted at him, trying to read his mind.

"Exactly what I said, Buffy!  Don't you two get it, you'll have Angel and I'll have Buffy."  He continued at their bewildered faces.  "You'll curse Angel and keep him out of sight-possibly leaving a pile of scattered dust on her doorstep-that will be one.  You kidnap the others but fake their deaths, and Buffy will have no one.  She said that she would only turn evil if everyone she loved was gone, and someone to guide her.  It's perfect!"  He smiled evilly at the two.

"So let me get this straight.  We get Angel, plus you and an evil Buffy on our side?" 

"Don't forget, once she turns evil, Buffy's baby will follow in her footsteps."  Said Craig

"Well, this is just great!"  Spike smiled so evilly that Craig even shuddered.  The three of them spent the next hours adding and finishing the plan.


	6. Reassurence

"Buffy, are you home?" Called Angel as he came into the house.

"In the kitchen."  Called back Buffy.  

Angel followed her voice and smiled as he saw what she was doing.  Buffy was up to elbows in cookie batter.  Angel could smell some baking in the oven.  "Something smells good.  For once!"

"Don't even go there mister, and besides I got hungry, and there was nothing to eat!"  Buffy put a very innocent look on her face.

Angel went over to the fridge and as he looked inside he said.  "Buffy the fridge is overflowing with food, and I bet that if I looked in the pantry and cupboards they would be full as well."

"OK so I needed something to do, and I had a very big craving for homemade cookies.  Still do actually!"

Angel walked over to Buffy and was just about around the counter, when she moved to the other side.  He knew she was avoiding him, and she wouldn't look into his eyes.  He walked back to the fridge and took out a cup of blood and stood against the fridge and looked at Buffy.  Finally she noticed.

"What?"  She asked, still avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me and my eyes?"  He tried to catch her but she moved to the other side of the counter.

"Don't know what you are talking about!"

"Just a minute ago we were fine, then I try to come near you and you move away.  Did something happen tonight?"  He looked at her closely.

"No!  I mean not in the way you think."  Buffy suddenly looked up at Angel, her face was covered in tear streaks.

"Buffy?"  But before he could move any closer, Buffy pulled her apron off, and Angel saw that the bump on her stomach had grown bigger.  In fact, instead of looking 6 weeks pregnant, Buffy looked 8 months pregnant.  

"I don't know what happened, I jus tried to put on a shirt and it wouldn't fit, and that's when I realized it.  God, I am so scared Angel!"

He walked over to Buffy, and this time she didn't move away.  Angel enveloped Buffy in his arms and whispered.  "It's going to be okay, tomorrow we'll go and see a doctor…" Buffy cut him off.

"Angel, we can't! What if it isn't even human?  What if they question us?  Asking how it grows so quickly.  Angel we are not going to see a doctor!"

"It's ok, I know someone who will be ok with it."  Buffy looked a little confused.  "Dr. Brown, I met her in New York back when I was a bum, she treated me for a gash some other vamps had given me.  She knew about everything, vamps, magick, evil!"

"You're sure?"

"No doubt in my mind!  I call her first thing in the morning, or considering it is morning, at the first reasonable hour.  Now come upstairs and get some rest."  Buffy and Angel went up Stairs and fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Buffy headed over to the hospital as Angel did the same only he took the less scenic route, the sewers!  Angel was waiting as Buffy came out of the elevator.  

"What took you so long?"  He smiled as he took Buffy's arm in his, as they walked to wards Dr. Brown's Office.

"I think it was the huge lump of demon on my front!"

"It's not a demon!"  Said Angel as they rounded the corner.

"How can you be sure?"

"My instinct!"  Replied Angel as he knocked on the door to Dr. Brown's office.

"Come in."  Called a very homey voice from inside the room.  Angel opened the door, and he and Buffy walked in.

As she entered the office, Buffy saw the sweetest looking woman rise from her desk to come and greet them.  But even the sweetness in her voice and appearance couldn't hide the no-bullshit aura around Dr. Brown.  The woman walked to Angel and gave him the biggest hug, and Buffy was surprised to see how relaxed he looked in her arms.

"Angel, it's been too long!  I didn't even know you were in Sunnydale!"

"I've kept to my main circle.  By the way, you look as young as ever!"

"I see your wit has stayed as young as your looks!"  Dr. Brown gave him one more hug then turned to Buffy.

"And you must be Buffy!"  She gave Buffy a tight squeeze.

"Hi!  It's really nice to meet you Dr. Brown.  All of Angel's family or friends that I've met so far have tried to kill me!"  The doctor turned and looked at Angel who looked away.  "Anyways, you must call me Rita."   She guided Buffy to a seat in front of her desk.

"Thanks."  Said Buffy as Angel took a seat beside Buffy.

"So, anyone want to tell me how Buffy became pregnant?"  Angel and Buffy looked uneasily at each other.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say it wasn't planned!  Especially since Angel's human!"  

"I tell I mean might as well be me!"  Said Buffy pointing at her stomach.  She then launched into the livid tale of her pregnancy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ok, so.  Uh, that's quite the past few, uh months, er weeks you two have had."  Rita sat, a little stunned in her chair, while Buffy and Angel looked expectantly at her.

"That's what happens when a slayer hangs out with a en-souled vampire."  Suggested Buffy.

"True!"  Rita smiled at the two in front of her.  At this gesture they both relaxed, and she realized how much they looked like two human kids just starting a perfectly normal life together.  "So I think, Buffy, we should start with an ultra-sound, so why don't we all go down to my other office, and get started!"  Buffy, Angel, and Rita rose and headed down the hall.

Once in the examination room, Angel helped Buffy up onto the table and Rita started to prepare.  First she hooked Buffy up to a heart beat machine, then one on her stomach for the baby.  She then lifted up Buffy's shirt and cleaned her large stomach, and prepped the ultra-sound machine.

"Now this is going to be a little cold, but bare with me."  Rita squirted a clear gel on Buffy's stomach-Buffy jumped a little at the coldness- and used the machine to spread it around as she switched on the machines.  The machine with Buffy's heart beat on it bleeped away happily, and Rita smiled as she listened to her headphones.

Curious, Buffy asked, "What is it?"  Angel looked as if he wanted to grab the headphones away and listen.  Rita laughed.

"Listen."  She said as she took off the headphones and turned a dial on the machine tracking the baby's heartbeat.

 Thump, thump, thump… 

Buffy and Angel's faces lit up.  "Angel, our baby has a heart beat!"  Buffy exclaimed happily.  She and he gripped hands.  Rita laughed.

"Do you two want to see your baby?"

"Baby?"

"The thing growing inside of you!"  Rita turned the monitor to the couple and they watched in silence as they saw their baby for the first time.

"Oh god, Angel, it's perfect!"  Gasped Buffy.

"More then perfect!"

"You two wait till it's born then you can start admiring it properly."  Laughed the Doctor.  "Why don't we finish up?  I'll print the picture you are seeing now, and then we'll move on."

Buffy just stared in awe of the life that was growing inside of her, all the while Angel kissed her head and if you looked close enough you might have even seen tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy and Angel walked up to the school entrance still thinking about the day's events.  After Rita had cleaned Buffy up, she then drew samples of Buffy and the Baby's blood to check.  The couple was happy with the results, Buffy was fine and the Baby was fine and human.  They had decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby till after, but were just fine with knowing it was human.  

They walked into the library to find everyone lounging around, relaxing.

"Buffy, Angel!  How did it go?"  Asked a completely hyper Willow.  Everyone else stopped what he or she was doing to listen.

"Well, good news and bad, which first?"

"Bad, it all seems okay in the end because if the bad news is horrible, the good will cheer you up!"  Supplied Jenny.

"Ok, Angel?  I'll do bad, you good?"

"That's a crazy thought now isn't it?"  Muttered Xander. 

Ignoring him, Angel replied, "Sure." 

"Kay, so the bad we decided not to know what the baby's gender is!"

"Ohhhhh, but then we won't know what colors to buy the presents in!"  Complained Willow.

"It's okay, go with yellow, Baby Vogue said it's the new blue and new pink!"  Suggested Cordy.

"Can one color fill in for two?"  Asked Oz.  Then the whole group started in on baby merchandise.

"People, there are other matters at hand."  Everyone turned to look at Giles.  "Like if the Baby even has a gender!"

"Thanks Giles!"  Said Buffy.

"That brings us to the good news."  Said Angel, taking his time, clearly loving the looks of angst and exasperation on his friend's faces.  "The baby has a…heart beat."  Taking a deep breath he didn't need, "And…the baby is…human!"  Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You're sure?"  Asked Jenny.

"We had Blood tests and a ultra-sound done.  Here."  Buffy fished the blood test results out and handed them to Giles and Jenny.  Then she took out the picture of the baby and showed her friends.  For the next hour or so, they all talked about how great this was and started to plan a baby shower.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"And you're sure her stomach is bigger than before?"  Spike stood in front of one a vampire minion he had sent to spy on Angel and the slayer.  It had been a few days since one of them had saw the two go to a hospital.  The minion had just reported back, and Spike did not like what he was hearing.

"Yes, my lord.  Before I was turned, I had children of my own.  And if I were to make a guess, I would think that she is 8 out of 9 months pregnant."

"A guess!  Think!"  Spike grabbed the female vampire by the neck, raising her into the air.  "Be sure!"

"Ghhh…I…am, ghst, sure, my lord!"  The vampire struggled, even though she didn't need to breathe.  Spike dropped her to the floor then began to walk out of the room, talking to himself.

"This is not good.  The slayer could give birth at anytime.  Then we would have to kill the baby."

"Spike?"  Dru walked into the room, accompanied by Craig.  Buffy and he had kept up friendly chatter, but he had denied all requests to meet Angel, always making excuses.

"The spy just got back!"  Craig and Drusilla suddenly got very interested in what Spike was talking about.  "Buffy's pregnancy is defiantly magical.  She's gone from 2 bloody months to 8 in a matter of days!"

"Then it will have to be tonight!"  Said Dru.

"She's right!  But it must be everyone; we'll make it look like one big attack on the lot of them.  The Essence of Evil was finished today.  We'll have to gather all the vamps for this one, have five stay behind to work on the curse for Angel and I'll handle Buffy."  Said Craig.

"Agreed."  Spike said, lighting a cigarette.  "Dru go down and check the cells, make sure they are strong.  Craig, go and gather the five that will stay, get the curse set up and get the essence.  I'll go gather the troops."

The two vampires and the human set off on their assigned tasks.  Each of them delighting in the pleasure tonight's events would bring them.

An hour later, it was sunset, and everything was in place.

"Cages will hold them all and they won't escape!  Not unless we want them to!"  Dru smiled playfully.

"Plenty of time for that later.  Now the final count for the troops is 56, that should be enough, and there's still more around the factory and town.  Craig, I'll give you a call when we're ready for you, until then, have fun!"  With that Spike, Dru and the army of vampires set out to Sunnydale High School.


	7. The PLan & The Outcome

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"  Asked Buffy as she talked to Angel on the phone from the kitchen.

"No, its just research.  Besides you need to be resting, if we need help we'll call.  I love you."  Said Angel, signaling the conversation was over.

"Fine, I love you too!"  Buffy hung up and went to lie down for a while.  The rest of the gang was at the high school research some up and coming vamp rising or something.  _Oh well._  Thought Buffy.  _At least I can have some time to myself, not much of that in the near future!_  She giggled looking down at her swollen belly and turned on the TV for the start of a very relaxing night.  Or so she thought. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So Buffy is settled at home?"  Asked Giles as Angel returned to the library.

"Yes.  She wasn't too happy about being left out, even if it is just research."

"Not a word from any of you!"  Commented Xander, as everyone turned to idly to look at him at Angel's words.

"It's just…" Started Willow.

"Ah, ah, ah.  Not a word!"  Interrupted Xander.

The room fell back into silence as everyone settled down themselves.

Clink!  Sssssssssssssssss. 

"What was that?"  Asked Angel, suddenly very alert.

"What was what?"  Asked Cordy.

"Shhhh."

Clink.  Sssssssssss.  Clink. Sssssssssssssss.

"There it was, twice!  Gas!"  Angel shouted suddenly.  "Everyone down to the floor and out."

They all did what he said but when they reached the door, it wouldn't open.

"What's happening?"  Whined Cordelia.

But no answer came, the only sound were the slumps of Giles, Jenny, Willow, Oz, and Xander hitting the floor unconscious.  Before she could say anything else, Cordy followed the others.  Just before Angel could do anything the door opened and something hard hit him in the head and he fell unconscious like the others.

"I love it when everyone does there part!"  Spike walked happily into the library, stopping when he came to the gang lying on the floor.  He bent down, smiling at them.  "Especially the victims!"   The only answer he received was Willow groaning as he shifted her to make room to walk.

"Boss, your orders?"  Asked one of the Vamps.

"Right!  Okay, Team One, get the hostages back to the factory.  Angel goes into the main room in chains, the rest into their cages, make sure they are locked up tight."  He nodded at several vampires, who picked up the bodies and left.  "Team Two, it's time to give the library a makeover!"  Smiling, Spike watched as his minions' scattered dust, broke chairs, spilled blood from their victims, and made the library look like it had been through a war.  Just as they finished, Spike added one last thing.  He walked over to a particular pile of dust and sprinkled a little of Angel's essence on it.

"Alright, we're done.  Everyone back to the factory and set up guard.  Except you!"  Spike put his hand on a red headed vamp.  "You have a phone call to make!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Craig stood just outside Buffy's house, looking in at her still sleeping form.

Soon, she will be mine.  We will rule as evil Gods!  He thought.  Craig had just received a phone call from one of Spikes minions, they were done, now it was his turn!  Craig walked onto the porch and set himself into a hazardous faze, sweaty, out of breath and panicked.  Then he knocked like there was no tomorrow.  When there was no answer, he opened the door and hurried inside, going into the living room to Buffy.  

"Buffy!  Buffy!"  Craig shook her until she woke up.

"Wha…Craig?  What are you doing?"

"Buffy, I got here as fast as I could.  I mean I heard shouts, and screams…"

Suddenly looking very scared, Buffy sat up clutching her belly.  "Craig, you're scaring me!  What?"

"The school, there was an attack at the school!"

"Oh God!  Craig we have to go, now!"  Buffy got up and she and Craig hurried towards the school.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy knew even before she got to the library door, that something was horribly wrong.  When she and Craig opened the doors, she nearly fainted from what she saw.  The dead bodies of her friends, even though they were burnt and beaten beyond recognition, she knew it was them.  The library was in shatters, tables broken and overturned, chairs in bits and pieces, blood everywhere.  She saw the piles of dust and knew her friends died heroically, fighting.  Then she saw it, through tear-welled eyes, Buffy saw the pile of dust in the center of the room and knew exactly who it was.

"Oh God no!"  Screamed Buffy as she tried to run to the pile, but Craig stopped her, hugging her tight.  "Angel!"  She screamed through sobs.  "Let me go, Craig!"

"No, we have to get out of here, it could be a trap!"

"I want to be with him!"

"Buffy, you'll thank me later.  We have to get out of here!"

"NO!"

"Buffy!"  He turned her sharply to look at him, still holding her tight by the shoulders.  "Do it for Angel, for your baby.  He most likely died protecting you!  Do you think he would want you and the baby to die just so you could be near his ashes?"

While tears ran silently down her face, Buffy nodded, and Craig drew her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this!"  He pulled away and led Buffy out of the school and back towards her house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Angel came around, he kept his eyes closed.  Even with them closed, he knew he wasn't anywhere he wanted to be.  He smelt death and decay, vampires.  Very slowly he opened his eyes to find Drusilla squatting in front of him, peering at him.

"At last, we thought you would never wake.  Silly daddy, you can't stop it!"

"Stop what Dru?"  Angel sat up which was very hard since his feet and hands were bound with heavy chains.  But he managed to prop himself up on the wall behind him.  "What can't I stop?"

"The…"

"Now Pet, don't tell all our secrets.  We want to surprise Angelus don't we?"  Said Spike as he slid his hands around Dru from behind.

"Of course.  Can't ruin the surprise.  Bad daddy, almost made me tell!"

"Don't worry Pet, the ritual is almost complete."

"Wha…?"

But before he could finish, pain over powered him.  As he screamed out in pain, Spike and Dru watched happily from a ways a way.  But as soon as it had started the pain ended, Angel slumped down, his body shaking.  Curious, the two vampires ventured forward.  Suddenly, the muscles in Angel's legs and Arms bulged and the chains broke.  Slowly he rose up, finally turning to face Spike and Dru.  To their delight, he was in full vamp visage, smiling.

"Dru?  Did it work?"  Asked Spike.

"Yeah Dru, did it work?"  Asked Angel in a very cruel voice.

Drusilla circled Angel, smiling as she did so.  "Oh yes, yes in deed!  Spike he's back!  Our Angelus is back!"  Angel stood there smiling, taking in the scene.

"Well welcome back mate!"  Spike's voice was filled with happiness.  The two embraced.

"Oh it's good to be back!  Nothing like a pesky soul to get a vamp down in the dumps!  So what is new?"  The three vampires began to walk, Spike explaining how they had figured out the curse and now that Angelus was back, the fun could start.

"Now, not to be a spoil sport, but what about a certain slayer that may have something objected to the fun!"  Asked Angelus.

"Oh, can I tell him Spike?  Can I?"  Asked Dru.  She became more like a little child on her birthday every minute.

"Tell me what?  Come Spike old boy, don't hold out on me now!"

"Sorry Angelus!  But you'll have to wait."  Dru's smile faded.  "Now Dru, it won't be much longer, we just have to wait for our friend Craig to arrive!  Till then we just have to find a way to occupy our time!"

_"I have a few ideas!"  Angelus smiled evilly._


	8. A New Family

Craig had led Buffy into her house and set her in a chair in the dinning room.  He was in the kitchen making tea, but added the Essence of Evil to Buffy's cup.

"Here, drink this.  It will help, at least a little."  He said as he put the cup down in front of Buffy.  To his surprise she drained the whole cup instantly.  "Any better?"

"No, just memories flooding back."

"I sorry Buffy, truly!"  Craig rubbed her back.

"We just need to figure out what to do next, maybe call my mom.  God, I don't know!"

"It will be ok, I'll help anyway I can."

"Thanks Craig, that means a lot, I…"

"Buffy?"  Buffy slumped into his arms asleep.

Craig carried her small form into her bedroom.  I guess she was just too tired.  Shouldn't be too long now.  Spike and Dru must have brought Angelus back by now.  Craig covered her up, and then went downstairs to wait.

It had been two hours since Craig had put Buffy in her bed, and was just thinking about going to check on her, when he heard her coming down the stairs.  He got out of his chair in the living room and went into the hallway.  What he saw, he liked.  Buffy was coming down the stairs with a little evil skip in her step.  She was dressed all in black.  A knee length skirt with small tassels bordering the bottom.  Her shirt had long, pocket sleeves, a criss-cross design made by robes across the top of her chest, the rest of the shirt was solid forming a triangle over her belly, lining like the skirt.  She wore kick-ass knee length black boots, her hair done up with black Chinese sticks, and a beaded black choker.

"Well don't you look nice!"

"Why thank you, Craig."  Buffy smiled as she took the hand he offered as he helped her off the stairs.  "Not so bad yourself."

"So, my dark queen, how do you feel?  Sad about your friend's death, your lover's death?"  He asked as he took her in his arms.

"Actually, I feel great.  Everything seems so clear, better then ever.  As for my friends, they were getting on my nerves.  Angel?  That is so over, I mean I see my lover right here!"  With that, the two kissed passionately.

"How about I explain everything on the way to the factory?"  Craig said as he broke the kiss.

"Fine by me!"   Buffy recaptured his mouth in another kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ok, I'm bored, when is this Craig getting here?"  Asked a very angry Angelus.

"Patience, Angelus, Patience!"  Said Spike.

"Daddy's right Spike.  Maybe he ran away with her!"

"You doubt me Dru?  I thought we had made a deal!"  Asked Craig.  The three vampires turned to see him leaning against the doorway.  

"So you're Craig?"  Asked Angelus, clearly interested in this young man.  "I was told about this great plan of yours, it sounds good.  But if anything goes wrong, I'll eat you!"

Craig ignored the last part and turned to Spike.  "You told him about her?"

"No, just the rest."

"Who's her?"  Asked an exasperated Angelus.

"Do you do your part?"  Asked Spike, narrowing his eyes at Craig.

Craig leaned back against the doorway.  "See for yourself."  He smiled and turned to the approaching figure.  The three vamps craned their necks to see.  Surprised at what they saw.

Buffy stopped just a bit ahead of Craig, her hands cradling her belly, and a purely evil look on her face.  "Well looky here, three corpses with mouths on the floor."  Turning to Craig, she said, "This is the welcoming committee you promised me.  I would get better if I walked in the middle of a blind hospital."

"Gentle vamps and lady, may I present Buffy.  Pregnant, evil and full of wonderful torture ideas."  Craig went to her and hugged her from behind, putting his hands on her belly and his cheek to hers.  "My queen!"

Spike turned to his queen.  "Dru?"  She started to walk towards Buff and Craig, her smile overflowing her face.

"Oh yes, her thoughts fill my head, like dark birds flying everywhere."  She looked straight at Buffy.  "You are a naughty little girl aren't you?"

"I try!"  Said Buffy with a shrug.

"Oh I like this very much, it's like Christmas time, first Angelus now an evil slayer on our side!  What a treat!"

"Why thank you Spike.  Angel or should I say Angelus, what do you think of my little makeover."  Buffy walked over to Angelus and gave a little twirl for him.  The rest of the group waited for his response, it was clear that he was their leader now.

Suddenly Angelus reached out and grabbed Buffy by the neck, pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.  She didn't object, in fact she kissed just as passionately back.  

Overcome by anger, Craig lunged out and tried to pull the two apart, but Spike and Dru stopped him.

"Now, now pet, let them be."  Cooed Drusilla.

"It's only a test my lad."  Said Spike.

Sure enough, at minute later the two pulled apart.  Angelus laughed, pushing Buffy back to Craig.  "She'll do, she'll do fine.  Come, Dru, Craig!  Lets go and see our little friends downstairs."  He turned and walked out of the room, Drusilla trotting happily after him.

Craig turned to Buffy.  "Are you ok?"  Buffy stood there, licking her lips, staring after Angelus.

"Fine!"

"Craig!"  Called Angelus in a singsong voice.

"Go lad, Buffy and I have some thing to talk about."  Said Spike.

With one last look at Buffy, Craig took off, leaving they slayer and blonde vampire alone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While all this was happening, the basement was in quite a stir.  Xander was the first to was up, who found himself in a 4x4m cage with an unconscious Cordy.  As he looked around he saw the other cages, each the same size, each holding two people, one male, one female.  One, with Giles and Jenny, and the second with Willow and Oz.  Once his eyes had cleared, he realized he was in some sort of basement, the windows boarded up and the only door at the end of room, was locked shut.  He tired his cage but it was locked up tight.  Xander then leaned down to check on Cordy.

"Cor?  Cordy, please be okay!"  He cradled her head in his lap and gentle shook her.

"Wha…Xander!  What are you doing in my room, my dad is going to kill you!"

"Oh god!  You're okay, I thought you might be…"  Xander hugged her tightly, and kissed over and over again.

"Xanpher!"  Cordeila couldn't talk because he was smothering her in kisses.  "Geff off!"  She pushed him off long enough to ask where they were.  Xander explained all he knew then pointed to the others in the cages.

"Oh God, Xander!  Have you tried waking them?"

"No, I've been a little preoccupied with making sure you were alright!"  Xander started to get a little defensive.  Cordy quickly gave a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, thank means a lot, but we have to wake the others!"  So the two began to throw dirt and small stone they found at the other four.  Soon Giles and Jenny woke up, Cordy quickly explained, then they finally woke up Willow and Oz.

"So no one knows where we could be?"  Asked a very scared Willow as she huddled in Oz's arms.

"My guess, Spike and Drusilla, those two vamps, that Angel told us about!"  Said Jenny, she had her head resting on Giles's shoulder, while he rubbed her back.  It was the first real open sign of affection these two had shared in front of the kids.

"Those two that got into Buffy's house without an invitation?"  Asked Cordy, like Willow, She was cuddled up with Xander.  He was holding her as if he let go, she would disappear.

"I agree with Jenny, but would these two have the brain power to do this by themselves?"  Said Giles.

Their question was answered by the room's door opening as Dru and Craig and a man hidden by shadows entered.

"Look boys, the poppets are awakes.  Silly boys and girls the guards heard you making noise, thought you were trying to escape.  But you can't, there is no way out!"  She twirled around the room like a manic.

Just then Willow realized who Craig was.  "Craig?  It was you?  Your meeting Buffy was just chance was it?"

"Willow, so smart!  Do you think you'll turn her Dru?"

"Maybe, if she's good!"  Dru laughed and kept dancing to some silent music.

"You don't scare us, Angel isn't here so you must not have caught him.  He and Buffy are probably on their way her right now, coming to kill you!"

"Cordelia!"  Angelus said as he stepped out of the shadows.  They all gasped, all except Xander, whose face had remained stony since the three had come in.  "so dense.  I hope you'll just kill her Dru!"

"Angel!"  They were all horrified by what he had become.  "How?"  Asked Giles.

"We put magics in him, and they stole his soul."  Sang Dru.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."  Angelus smiled at them.  "Angel's gone, Angelus is back and better then ever!"  When no one said anything, he turned to Xander.  "What's wrong Harris, no wise cracks, no insults!"  Angel smirked, suddenly he rushed at Xander and Cordy's cage, grabbing the bars, his face changing.  "Bet it kills you doesn't it Harris!  That I got to her first!"  

Cordy was pressed against the back wall of the cage, whimpering.  While Xander stood just a few cm away from Angel, he showed no fear.  "What?"  He spit out, obviously seething.

"Come on, it kills you that she loves me, that she slept with me, that she's having my kid!  It kills you, because you love just as much as she loves me.  You're her knight in shinning armour, but what are you going to do now.  You're locked in a cage like a dog!  Huh Harris, how are you going to save her now?"  

The two just stood there, staring daggers at each other, until Dru whispered.  "Angel?"  Craig came up behind Angel, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, let's go, we've scared them enough for now!"  Angel threw Craig's hand off his shoulder, and with one last look at Xander he swept out of the room.  Dru and Craig followed quickly.  The scoobies heard the bolt outside slid back into place.  Cordy ran to Xander, hugging him tightly, sobbing.  He hugged her back, but kept his eyes on where Angel had just left.

"Dear god, Buffy!"  Giles's face was full of fear.

"Do you think she knows yet?"  Asked Willow.

"Probably not, Angel kinda hinted that he was going to get her soon!"  Supplied Oz as he held Willow.

"But we can't be sure, I mean there is one more cage!"  As Jenny said this, everyone except Xander looked over at the fourth cage in the other corner.

"What are we going to do?"  Asked Cordy, she was still shaking from Angel's ferocity.

"We'll have to think of something, we must get to Buffy!"  Stated Giles.

"Xander?"  Ventured Willow.  He had been quiet and had kept staring at the door ever since Angel had left. 

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

_"We need to kill him!"  The angry look on his face surprised them all._


	9. Choices

As soon as Craig had left, Spike had turned to look at Buffy.  Slayers had always intrigued him, but she was different.  She had a distinct personality, not like the other slayers.  She had friends, family, she was in love with a vampire.  From what Angel had said, she fought different as well.  She fought with her heart, very resourceful, amazing strength and skill.  Yes she would do fine.  He thought.

Buffy who had still been preoccupied by Angelus's kiss, finally noticed Spike staring at her.  She turned to face him, a wry look on her face.

God she's beautiful.  Hope Angelus will turn her after the birth.  Thought Spike as she turned to him.  But whether or not he does, she'll be a fine addition to our little family.  She will cause some trouble though.

A little un-nerved by Spike's stare, Buffy was determined to get a high rank in this, little…family, is that what Dru called it?  Oh well.  She thought.  Time to get a move on, I mean what's the fun of being evil if you can't do anything that will cause trouble?  Or at least, Buffy thought, get someone in trouble!

"What's wrong Spike?  You want a taste as well?"  Buffy's lips curled into such an evil smile that he shuddered.

"Sorry Pet."  Spike lit up a cigarette.  "Dru doesn't like to share!"  Buffy smirked walking around the large table that stood in the middle of the room.  Spike never taking his eyes off of her.

"That could be taken care of!"

"Don't even go there Love, anyways this talk is about you not Dru and Me!"

"I thought we were talking about me?"  An innocent look passed over her face but quickly disappeared.  "So what is your fancy today?  My life now, info on certain people, demons?  Come on Spike, try me!"  She took a seat, obviously tired from carrying the weight of her baby.

"No, actually, this is about a little love triangle problem that has come to my attention!"  He took a seat across from her.

"Come Spike, I know you want me.  But me and Dru, just plutonic, seriously!"

Spike laughed.  "Ah slayer, I admire your wit!"  Buffy gave him a smile.  "But alas no, this certain triangle consists of You, Angelus, and our dear boy, Craig!"

Buffy nearly choked laughing so hard.  "You have got to be kidding me!  How"

"Let me explain."  When Buffy didn't object, he continued.  "Craig from the moment he saw you has been devoted, he turned you evil didn't he? Next, Angelus, no matter how much he denies it, he still loves you.  Much like I love Dru.  And it will not stop after you have your baby, which of course is his, so another problem!  And last we have you!  You love Angel, and Angelus, two in the same.  And you obviously have some interest in Craig.  Of course Angelus and Craig share a love of you, but a hatred for each other!"

Buffy couldn't answer, she knew this was all true.  Even though the Angelus part still surprised her, she had known it all deep down.  When she kept quiet, Spike added an extra bit.

"You know this reminds me a lot of the Angel-Buffy-Xander love triangle!"

"Say I did choose one!"  Said Buffy finally.  "It wouldn't solve anything, the other would be furious and it would keep on going!"

"Exactly!  So what are you going to do about it?"

Buffy got up from her seat.  Spike amazed at how although 8 months pregnant, she was still as lithe and cat-like she was before.

"I'm not going to do anything!  I like letting it run it's course by itself!"  She said these words so quietly and so much force, that Spike had to strain his ears to hear them and ended up getting shivers.

But before he could reply, Angelus, Craig and Drusilla walked into the room.  Buffy turned to face them.

"Craig, I'm getting hungry!"  Said Buffy.  He smiled and started towards her, but Angelus cut him off.  He stood in front of her, stroking her upper arm muscles, while she looked up at him, not lifting her head.

"We wouldn't want you to go hungry now would we.  There's the baby to think of!  Why don't we go and find you something good to eat?"  He hooked her arm in his, and steered her to the door, but Craig quickly swept her away.

"Now, now Angelus.  All there is to eat in this factory is people.  And if I remember correctly, Buffy's not a vampire like you, she's a human like me.  So I'll take it from here!"  With that he and Buffy were leaving the vampires behind.

Buffy turned her head and gave Angelus a look as if to say, what are you going to do now?

As they disappeared Angelus became overcome by rage and threw a chair at some vampire minions.  They exploded into dust.

"Come on now mate, you didn't have to do that!  Those were perfectly good minions!"  Said a very cocky Spike.  Who only received a look of pure hatred from Angelus.

"Ohhhhh, Angel's got competition!"  Sang Dru.  "What will the black knight do to win the evil maiden's heart?"  But Angelus only stalked off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just as the sun rose, Buffy and Craig returned back to the factory.  While the two had been gone, Spike had had his minions go  to Buffy''s house with her permission, and gather things she would need, as well as food so she wouldn't have to leave.  Spike and Dru shared a room downstairs, next to them, Craig, then Buffy, and finally Angelus.  Each had a large four-poster bed, stolen by Spikes boys.  Buffy had gone to her room, saying she was tired and needed to rest, knowing Craig would respect her privacy and would leave her alone.  Luckily he left to do business in town, and didn't see Angelus enter Buffy's room, just as he left.

"Did you enjoy you meal?"  Asked Angelus as he circled the bed.  Buffy was laying upon it, resting her back on the headboard.  "How was, Craig?"

"Jealous, much?"  She asked knowing fully well how jealous he was.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong.  My interest is--excuse the pun—solely for the baby.  After it's born, I move on.  It'll be Buffy-who?"   Answered Angelus as he climbed on the bed, crawling towards Buffy.

"So, your plan of only doing this for the baby includes seducing the mother and luring her into…doing forbidden things?"  Buffy asked.

"Exactly!  Is it working?"

"What?

"The seducing and the luring!

"Oh it's working, it's working very well."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willow couldn't believe what was happening.  One minute she was in the library, and the next in an underground cell, being held captive by Spike, Drusilla, Craig, and worst of all, Angel.  After he, Dru and Craig had left, everyone tried to figure out how to contact Buffy to make sure she was all right.  But so far, they had come up with nothing, or just really bad ideas.

"Oz?"  Called Cordy from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"When is your next transformation?"

"Not till at least three weeks, why?"

"Cause if you changed, you could probably break out of your cage!"

"Only one problem with that sweetie!"  Said Xander.

"What?"

"Willow!"

"Well she doesn't change."

"No.  He means that I would still be in the cage with Oz when he changed."  Said Willow.

"And I don't have control over what I do as the wolf."  Finished Oz.

"I see your point."

"Willow, what about the projection spell you did for Angel?"  Asked Jenny suddenly.

"That could work!"  Answered Willow excitedly.

"Can you maneuver the spell so it only goes into Buffy's head?"  Asked Giles.

"Yeah, it's really simple, I just need a…oh!"  Willow looked up sadly.

"What?"  Asked Xander.

"I need a rose quartz!"

"Like this one?"  Jenny produced a jagged stone about the size of five pennies, on a leather strip.

_"Perfect!"  Jenny tossed it to Willow.  The rest of the group stayed quiet while she concentrated._


	10. Finding Out

"Huh?  Willow?"  Buffy woke with a start.  She had been curled up in Angelus's arms, after their little playtime.

"Wha?  What's wrong?"  Angelus woke up, sitting up beside her.

"Willow!  She's in my head, she's talking to me!"  Buffy's face had gone pale.

"There now, love.  You're starting to sound like Dru!  What do you mean she's talking to you, she's dead!"

"No, she's in my head, like the time you trapped us in the room and her voice projected out, but only now it's in my head."

"Really.  And what is the little witch telling ya?"  Angelus was starting to find this funny.

"She's worried, she says she's trapt.  In some basement."  Buffy turned to Angelus, "This is not normal, we should go find the others."

"Fine, get dressed, they're probably in the main hall."  With that, Angelus and Buffy got dressed and hurried upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Uhgg."  Willow fell over as the spell ended.

"Willow!"  Each of the scoobies yelled her name.

Oz lifted her up, placing her head on his lap.  "Will?"  She opened her eyes.  "Hey."

"Is she ok?"  Asked Xander.

"I'm fin…" She fell back as she tried to sit up.  "Just a little dizzy."

"Perhaps for the time being, you should stay lying down."  Suggested Giles.

"What happened?"  Jenny looked at Willow with a confused look on her face.  "The spell should have lasted longer!"

"I don't know, she…she pushed me out!"  Willow looked up at the others with confusion marring her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well look, its mommy and daddy!"  Spike and Dru were sitting together, Spike had his arms wrapped around Dru's middle.   Craig was sitting across from them, his face covered in hate, but only for Angelus.  Who in turn favored him with a smug smile.

"We've got a problem!"  Said a very grim Buffy.

"I'll say, all the humans in this bloody place are stale, except of course, you two!"  Said Spike, motioning to Buffy and Craig.

"No, she's right, Spike!"  Drusilla went over to Buffy and started to circle her.  She peered at Buffy's head, as if trying to see inside.  "Something wants in, wants to whisper secrets to her.  To make plans to steal her from us!"  The guys were suddenly very interested in what Dru had said.

"Go on then, tell us!"  Spike motioned for Buffy to sit across from him, but instead she started to pace.

"Earlier, while I was sleeping, I heard a voice, thought it was my dreams, but it startled me awake.  It was Willow, she was calling me, she said she and the others were in danger, that Angel was evil and he was coming to get me!"  She looked around at the worried faces.  Each of the vampires knew she had to know.

Spike sighed.  "Fine I'll do it, I'll tell her."  He looked to Buffy.

"Tell me what?"  She was not a happy slayer right now.

"Well Pet, here's the heartache.  Your friends are still alive, they're downstairs locked up.  Smart boy over here,"  He pointed to Craig, "said you wouldn't turn evil if your friends were still alive, so we staged the attack."  Spike looked to Buffy, thinking she would explode with anger, instead he was surprised to see and hear her laughing.

Between laughs Buffy said.  "You honestly think I didn't know that?  How dense are the dead? Geesz, I'm the slayer, I could feel them the moment I walked into this place.  I heard them downstairs last night!"  She looked at each of the stunned vampires and Craig, Angelus was the only one who was smiling.

"That's my girl, shoulda known with your quick abilities."  His behavior sent buckets of gloating over to Craig.

"You knew!  Why didn't you say anything?"  Asked Craig.

"I thought you knew."  Buffy walked over and he pilled her onto his lap.

"You're more bloody evil than I thought!"  Spike was grinning from ear to ear.

"And I have a fun little game we can play with them, that you'll love." Buffy smiled one of her most innocent smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Willow can you try again?"  Asked Giles.  It had been an hour since Buffy had pushed her out of her mind, and Willow was feeling much better.

"Yup, just a…"

"Shhhh."  Called Xander.  They all quieted down, a guard was coming.  No, at least three of them, and they were dragging something.  The group could hear the thing moving along the metal floor.  Suddenly, the bolts were pulled back, and three guards entered, opened the last cage and threw their load in, locking the door behind it.  

One of the demons turned to face them.  "She was a challenge, but he beat the superiority right out of her!'  He laughed as they left.  All of the scoobies turned to look at the unmoving shape lying in the cell.  They all knew who it was, and it broke their hearts.

"Oh no!"  Willow collapsed into Oz's arms, Cordelia the same with Xander.

"Buffy."

"I'm so sorry Rupert!"  Jenny hugged Giles.

"She can't be…"  Xander stared at her still form.  Suddenly it jerked, Buffy had moved.  "Look!"  Xander's face lit up with hope as they all turned to look at Buffy.

She rolled over and tried to sit up, they could tell she was in a lot of pain.  When she had finally sat up and was leaning against the bars, facing them, she raised her head, and looked at them.  They all gasped.  Her hair was matted with blood and who knew what else.  Her face cut, torn, burned and beaten, blood-covering most of it.  Her clothes were torn and ripped.  Down the rest of her body they saw cuts, slashes, burns, and many other things they could not even begin to describe.

"Hey!"  She smiled weakly at them.  They all returned the hello, but each was aching to reach out and comfort her.  She coughed and blood cane out.  It killed all of them a hundred times over.

"So how was your guy's night?"  Buffy smiled in an attempt to make them feel better.

"Buffy, we're so…"  Willow began, but Xander cut her off.

"Oh you know the usual, movies, pedicures, facials, shoulda been Buff, great fun!"  He smiled at her, and she knew he understood.  She didn't want pity, she just want to be with her friends.

"Xander, how can…"  Cordelia started but this time it was Oz who interrupted.

"What about you Buff, do anything fun?"

She smiled at him.  "Nah, just found out you guys died, got attacked by my dead boyfriend, tortured by him, then thrown in a cell with my so called dead friends.  Pretty boring if you ask me!"

"Yah, sounds like hell!"  Put in Giles.  And with that they all started to laugh, not at anything in particular, just to feel better.

"I'm glad you guys are ok!"  Buffy shifted a little.  But before any of them could answer, they heard the bolts moving.  Buffy moved as far she could away from the door.  Her friends knew she was afraid.  The door opened, and just like they had suspected, Angelus stepped through.  He gave them all wide grin before he walked over to Buffy's cage, squatting down in front of it.  She huddled as far as she could, not much because of the baby, into the corner of the cage.

"Hey Buff, how's the baby?"  He looked genuinely concerned.  She spit in his face.  The other scoobies smiled, she may be afraid but she was still Buffy.  He wiped his face, then looked back to her.  "Still feeling sore I suppose.  That's ok, I'll give you a little rest before we continue."  He got up and walked over to Willow and Oz's cage.  "Maybe the witch!  Did you tell them Buffy, did you tell them that their spell worked, but you couldn't handle it."  He turned to Xander and Cordy's cage.  "She couldn't handle it, the noises in her head, do you know why Xander?"

"You have a lot of nerve!"

"Funny, cause you're the one in the cage!  But no, did Buffy ever tell you what I did to Dru before I changed her?"  He turned to look at the rest of the group.

"Dear lord!"  Giles looked like he was going to faint.

"Ah, good reliable Giles.  He knows!  Why don't you tell them Rupert, tell them what I did!"

"You made her insane."  All of them including Angelus turned to look at Buffy.  She had painfully stood up and was now making her way to the side of the cage closest to the middle of the room.  "By killing her family, taunting her, anything you could.  You destroyed her."  To support herself she held on to the bars.  Everyone could see she was struggling not to collapse from the pain and the baby.

"Buffy, you always were a good listener!"  Angelus gave Buffy a most flattering smile.

"Go to Hell."

"You're making her crazy!"  Willow said in a faint voice.  "Why?"   Realization dawned on her face.  "You're going to turn her, after the baby's born, aren't you?"

"Always the smart one, Willow!"  Angelus walked over to Buffy's cage.  "Yes, lover, after the birth, you'll die!"

"As if I'll ever let you near me, or my baby!"  Buffy yelled in his face.

"But see, you really aren't in the position to be giving be orders."  With inhuman strength and speed, he reached in and grabbed Buffy by the throat, lifting her up by the neck.  His face changed.  "You can barely stand up, and I hear the after birth sleep is quite deep."  He shoved her back into the other wall of the cage, dropping her.

"You bastard!"  Yelled Xander.  The rest of the group followed with insults of their own, as Buffy lay not moving on the floor.  The room filled with shouts and the din was almost too much.

"Enough!"  Growled Angelus, at the top of his lungs.  "All of you shut up!"  The gang was quieted into silence.  "Not another word or I kill her now, and the rest of you follow!"  He stared at all of them.  Happy, he switched back into his human face.  "Now, back to business!"  He walked back to Buffy's cage, opened the door, picked her up, and placed her onto the room's floor, and squatted next to her, waiting.  "Buffy!  Wake up, we're waiting for you!"

Buffy groaned, rolling over, she opened her eyes, they became wide as she saw Angelus. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"  She screamed and tried to move away from him, but he pushed her back down.

"No, please don't try and get up for me."  He kept one hand on her stomach to kept her from moving, but she withered in pain, as he pressed down on a wound.  "Sorry, did I press to hard?  Must be the vampire in me."

"Bastard!"  

"You know I thought that because you guys hung out with Giles, and in a library of all places, you might have a better vocabulary."

"Ohhh, more torture, can I play this time?"  They all turned—except Buffy, who was busy with pain—to see Dru, Spike and Craig standing in the doorway.

"Not this time Dru!"  Angelus shifted so he sat on his knees behind Buffy, with her rest in his lap.  If they hadn't been were they were, and Buffy wasn't beaten to hell, a passerby would think these two were practicing for the birth.  Except for the fact that Buffy kept trying to move away from Angelus, but he held her hands behind her head, so she couldn't do just that.

"Let her go!"  Screamed Cordy.

"What are you going to do about it?"  Asked Dru, as she danced in front of her cage.  "You're locked up tight, and no one has the key!"

"I do!"  Said Spike.

"This!"  Shout Xander.  He and Cordy grabbed Dru from behind trapping her arms inside the cage, tying them with Xander's belt.  Dru was trapped and there was nothing she could do.  "How do you like being trapped, you big slut?"  Asked Cordy, as Dru struggled.

"Spike!"  Dru whimpered.

"Bloody hell!"

"Not a step closer, or she gets it!"  Xander raised a short black stick to Dru's throat.

"How the hell did you get that?"  Spike asked.  Just the Buffy laughed.  They all turned to stare at her.

"No one ever checks Cordy's hair do they!"  She continued at their silence.  "She's known for her fashion sense, and yet no one dares to check her hair.  Angel, be a dear and help me up?"  Smiling Angelus picked her up and set her on her feet.  All of the Scooby gang was speechless.

"Didn't hurt you too much now did I love?"  He asked brushing her back off.

"Nah, but back to the problem at hand.  She stared at the minion vampires that had come rushing at the shouts.  "They're called hair sticks people!  Very common, very useful!  I've used them on your kind a million times."  She walked over to Cordy and Xander's cage, to where Dru was being held hostage.  "Xander!  Give me the nice stick and let Dru go!"

Xander gaped at her.

"Xander don't do it!"  Yelled Willow.

"Shut up!"  Buffy turned and yelled at Willow.

"What happened to you?"  Asked Jenny.

"I had what you might call…"  She smiled at Craig.  "A refreshing cup of tea.  It cleared everything up for me.  Now Xander give me the stick."

"No!"  He pressed it al little further into Dru's chest and she whimpered once more.

"You choose now of all times to get brave, great job Xander!  Fine we'll do this the hard way.  Keys!"  She called, one of the guards threw them to her.  Spike, Angelus, Craig and the rest of the vampires were waiting patiently by the door.  Watching.

Buffy unlocked the cell door, and went in.  She walked straight over to Cordy, who was in shock, and grabbed her.  Buffy put her hands to Cordy's head, just so, if she jerked them, Cordy's neck would snap.  She turned Cordy so she was facing Xander, so he could she the fear in her face.

"Now Xander, let Dru go and drop the stick.  Do it, or I'll crack your girlfriend's neck so fast she wouldn't even scream.  You know I will, but come to think of it, maybe I should do it slow, it's no fun if she doesn't scream!"  Angelus smiled at this comment.  "The clock's ticking!"

Xander dropped the stick, and untied Dru, pushing her back to Spike.  "What happened to you Buff?"

"Pay attention Xander, we already covered that.  Now walk over to that nice looking guard with the Blue hair."  Buffy motioned to a vamp.  "Let him tie you up, then he'll take you too my room."

"Then you let Cordy go?"

"Yes."  And with that, Xander did as she said.  And the vamp pulled him out of the room.  Once they were gone, Buffy pushed Cordy to the floor, walked out and locked the door again.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?"  Cried Cordy.

_"Just play with him a little!"  With that Buffy, Dru, Craig, Spike and Angelus walked out.  The vamps followed them, locking the door behind them.  The gang just stared at the door, not believing what they had just witnessed.  Buffy was evil!_


	11. Hope

Buffy told the others that she would be fine, and call if she needed anything.

"What if he tries to hurt you?"  Craig had asked.

"Honestly Craig, are you even evil?"  Angelus laughed at this.

"How can we trust you?"  Asked Spike,

"Finally, an evil person.  To answer your question Spike, you can't!"  With that she turned and marched into her room, and locked the door behind her.

"That girl will be the death of us!"  Craig remarked.  The others didn't acknowledge him, but they knew he was right.

"Buffy, please, I know you're in there somewhere, just fight it!"  Xander pleaded Buffy to look at him as she swept into the room.  But she ignored him and went to a small table with an array of herbs in a bowl and lit it with a match.  After she was satisfied that the smoke had covered all of the room, she turned to Xander.  He was surprised to see a goofy look on her face that he remembered from their early times together.

"Xander, did you forget I was the slayer or something?  Come on, we've been friends for almost two years, I'm surprised at you!"  She came over and untied him from the chair the guards had secured him on, clearly amused at the shocked look on his face.

"You mean...you're not…not evil?"  He gulped as she let the last of the ropes fall away, and she stood up.

"Yup!"  She smiled at him.  She was almost bowled over by him when he gave her the biggest hug.

"Oh god Buff, I am so happy!"

"Air!  Xander!"  Buffy struggled in his tight embrace.

"Oh sorry!"  He let her go, but stayed close by.  "Wait!"  He eyed her suspiciously.  "How do I know you aren't just bamboozleling me?"

"Bamboozleling?  Xander, you never change do you?"  Buffy laughed, and Xander knew this was his real friend.  They sat down on the bed.

"Ok, questions need answering.  First, what's with the smoke?"

"A anti-detection spell, the spell keeps anyone outside the smoke from hearing anything we say."

"Kay, now what's with the whole evil act?"

"This is going to blow your mind!"  Buffy grew very excited as she begun.  "Right away I knew the dead bodies weren't yours, so I had to fake despair for Craig's sake."

"But how did you know Craig was evil?"  Xander interrupted.

"When we first met he asked me if I would ever become evil, and what would it take.  So I mentioned it to Angel a few days later, I asked Angel about it.  We checked him out on the web.  He is a known sorcerer, very evil.  So we knew something was up.  We checked around, a lot of Spike's minions will talk with a persuasion.  We learned they planned to take Angel's soul away and make me evil.  So we cooked up protection charms for both of us, his to bind his soul to him and mine to disintegrate any evil that was inside my body.

"His worked fine!  But I forgot to take mine, and the attack happened sooner then we thought.  I would have been lost if my baby hadn't saved me!  It has this no-one-hurts-mommy-or-me policy or something"

"Wow!  Xander was clearly stunned.

"Yeah, so I put on a very evil act for Craig, Dru, and Spike."

"But Drusilla has all those physic powers, how did you get by her?"

"For Angel, the charm also gave the illusion that he had no soul.  And with me, well at the time I did have some particular nasty thoughts in my head!"  She grinned sheepishly.

"That's brilliant, Buff!  But wait, Angel isn't evil?"

"Nope!"

"Huh, are you sure, cause he's pretty convincing?"

"Yes, Xander, we've had to put on some pretty intricate shows for the real evil, but no, he isn't evil!"

"I'll take your word on that, so any plans on getting the rest of the gang out?"  He became confused at Buffy's sudden lack in happiness.  "What?"

"Oh, well, I was kinda hoping that you might have some ideas."  Buffy looked very sheepish at that moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That was a pretty close one with the witch!"  Spike took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"Forget about it Spike, my boy, it's over now."  Angelus sat down at the table with a care in the world.

"I'm surprised her friends didn't catch on earlier!  Craig stood near Spike.

"Just like little mice."  Dru spun around them all.  "Caught in the snake's den!"

"True, Dru, true!"  Quipped Spike.

"What, do you suppose, our little Buffy would want with the likes of Xander?"  Craig's curiosity had been sparked.

"She said she wanted to play."  Spike grabbed Dru from behind, and they laughed together.

"That boy has always had a infatuation with her.  I wouldn't be surprised if she just wanted to tease him.  Hurt him?"  Angelus smiled, taking glee in the thought of Buffy and torture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You've been evil for almost 72 hours, and you don't have any ideas?"  Xander looked at Buffy as though she was crazy.

"Well I'm sorry.  "She got up to pace around the room.  "I have to put up an evil front and plus, I'm pregnant with a magical baby.  I don't have a lot of free time."

"You had time to terrorize us downstairs!"  Pointed out Xander.

"Yeah but that was so I could get you out to talk to me!"  Buffy complained.

"Willow's spell worked, why didn't you just use that.  All you had to do was think, and she could hear you!"

"But I needed to get you out, not Willow.  It had to be you!"

"What?  Me?  Ok, pride mounting, ego enlarging!  I'm important, very important…wait why?"

"Because you are the one that's going to get them out!"  Buffy looked pointedly at a very surprised Xander.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh god, what if she kills Xander?"  Cordy's body was shaking as she sobbed.  She had been crying since Buffy and the others had left.

"She won't, she couldn't."  Willow looked at Oz.  "Would she?"  At Oz's blank expression, she turned to Giles.  "Giles, Giles?  What are we going to do?"

But Giles wasn't listening.  He was stuck inside his own head, horrified at what he had just seen.  I failed her!  He thought.  I failed to keep her safe!  She's gone evil, and Angel's going to kill her.  How could I have let this happen?  I'm her watcher, I…

He was awaken from his thoughts by Jenny.  "Rupert, don't blame yourself!  It is not your fault!  If anything, it's that guy Craig's fault, not yours!  It will never be your fault!"  She hugged him in an attempt to reassure him.

"She's right Giles!"  It was the first time Oz had talked since Angelus had come in.  Giles turned to look at them.  So young, even Jenny.  He thought.  Willow, so much potential to become the worlds best, well anything.  Cordelia, her wit and sense of goodness would have taken her far.  Oz, the quietest of them all, and yet the loudest.  Xander, although he was quite Annoying most of the time, he was the glue that held them together.  Jenny, so much life, so much to live for.  And Buffy, oh god, Buffy!  She was the strongest of them all, in mind, soul and body.  Now, it was the end!

"Giles snap out of it, we need you!"  Called Cordy.  He looked to her, and saw she had stopped crying, but was obviously still distressed.

"What are we going to do, we just need to think of something.  We can do it, we're the Scooby gang."  Said Willow, obviously putting on a brave face for him.

"Ahhh…yes…" But Giles was interrupted by the door's locks been undone, and Buffy entering the room.

"In here, put him back in the cage."  As she pointed to Cordy's cage, two vamps dragged a limp and bloody figure into thee room, threw him in the cage with Cordy and left.

"XANDER!"  Cordy hurried to him, and cradled his head in her lap.  "What did you do to him?"

"We had a nice little chat, then we played a little.  Almost forgot how much fun he is!"  Buffy laughed then left, locking the room's door behind her.

"Is he ok?"  Asked Willow through tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"It's been almost an hour and a half.  What is she doing?"  Craig had taken to pacing around the table.

"What's wrong lad?  Itching for your Buffy?  Do you think she's playing wild games with the zeppo?"  Angelus sneered at him.

"You're one to talk!  You keep checking a none existing watch!"

"I'm not the one who hasn't gotten any!"

"If I were you…" Craig looked like he would burst.

"And thank god for that!"  They all turned to see Buffy walking briskly into the room.

"Did you have a fun time poppet?"  Asked Spike.

"Yeah, can't say the same for Xander, but hey, what can I say!"  She smiled.

"That's my girl!"  Angelus got up and went to hug Buffy from behind, but she moved away and went to Craig.  Angelus just stood there, shocked, while Craig smirked over Buffy's shoulder.

"Craig, honey.  I want to eat out today, can we?"  She let her eyes get big as she pleaded with him.

"Anything you want, baby!"  And with that he and Buffy left the vampires behind and head out into the sunlight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Xander?  Please Xander, wake up!"  Cordy was huddled over his still form.  The rest of the scoobies were pressed against their cages watching Cordy plead with the unmoving boy.

"Is he ok?"  Willow was in tears.  Oz had his arm around her.

"He's probably just unconscious.  He'll wake up."  But Oz sounded very unsure.

"He has to."  Jenny was clutching the bars.  Giles hugged her from behind.

"Xander will wake up, he's strong."

"Xander?"  Cordy's voice was quivering.

"Uggg!"  Xander's head moved.  Very slowly he rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

"Xander!"  Cordy's voice was now filled with relief.  She hugged him as hard as she could.

"Cor, a little tighter and I may just lose all body functions.

"Xander, you're ok!"

"Yeah Will, just a little bruised."

"Welcome back man!"  Oz smiled.

"Thanks, how long was I out?"

"Bu…ah…they brought you back about five or seven minutes ago."  Giles looked relieved to see him, a first.

"Thank god you're alright Xander!"  Cordy helped him sit up, but wouldn't let go of him.

"Yes, it's very good."  Jenny also joined the happy scoobies.  "I know you must have just been, excuse the phrase, hell.  But, maybe you could tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, that time old question!"  Xander looked back on his time with Buffy, and remembered what they had talked about, but he couldn't tell the rest of his friends.

****

"So you do have a plan?"  Asked Xander.

"Sort of, but just a base."

"So?"

"This is a hard plan.  You can't tell the others that I'm not evil!"

"Why?"

"Because, Dru and the others could tell.  You have to get Willow and Jenny to do this spell on you, but only you."  She handed him a piece of paper, and waited while he read it.

"The touch of Gylos?"

"It enables the beholder of the spell to do what ever they want?"  She continued at his blank look.  "Let's say you wanted to unlock your cell door, just think it, and the spell with give you the power to do it!"

"You're kidding."  Buffy shook her head.  "Where was this spell when I did my final last year?"

"That's the down side, this spell only works for good!"

"Again, so?"

"You can only do things that will, in the end benefit others!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so you'll do it?"

"Yeah, of course, but what do I tell the others?"

"That you found it in my room before I came in and put it in your pocket.  Don't tell them about the only good part.  Willow or Jenny will know and deduct that I didn't know yet!"

"Kay, from there what?"

"That's your job, you have to figure out how to get everyone out and do it!"

"What about you and Angel?"

"After you get everyone out, take them to my house perform the lock out spell on my house, then tell them about our plan."  She took in a deep breath.  "And then, our fate is in your guy's hands!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't put you guys in direct danger, but you guys keep proving your selves an I have more then me to think about this time!"

Xander then took her in his arms and whispered.  "Don't worry, we'll be your army!"

"Thank you!  Good luck!  Now we should probably make you a little worse for wear, so no one suspects what we're up to!"

****

"Xander?"  Queried Willow.

"It was pretty bad, but I got something good out of it!" He took the paper out of his pocket.

"A bit of paper?"  Asked Jenny.

_"No, a spell!"  He looked around at his friend's surprised faces.  "And it looks like a winner!"  He smiled a huge Xander-like smile._


	12. Trouble

"Craig?"  Buffy and Craig were sitting in a respectable looking restaurant eating lunch, when she asked him a strange question. "Why did you become evil?"

"Why do you ask that?"  He looked at her strangely.

"I dunno, just answer the question!"  She wasn't smiling.

"Uh, let's think, it was when I was seven, a Tuesday, March, and 5 o'clock!"  He smiled at her, but she didn't laugh.

"It that a joke?"  Buffy's face was stone.

"Yeah, well no!  Everything is true except for the part about 5 o'clock.  The rest is true though."

"Why?"

"My father, he was a very abusive man.  He got really drunk one night, and turned on my mom, me and my smaller sister, Mae."

"Wow.  Yeah he killed my mother and Mae before I could help, I was so scared by him, and so I ran.  I ran for almost two days.  Soon I came to a small hotel, looked abandoned, I went in and he found me!"  Craig's face was grim by now.

"Your dad?"  He had sparked curiosity in Buffy.

"No, Meniost!  He was an old sorcerer.  He had been around since the 1500s.  He took me in, taught me everything, and then I went back and killed my father."

"You killed your father?  How?"  Buffy's face was marred with curiosity.

"Now you're getting to the good stuff!"  His smile sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you mean?"

"I found him in a whore's arms, and I plunged a knife into his arms, trapping him to the bed's backboard.  I then carved a torture curse into his chest, and activated in front of the wench.  Both of them were sucked into a vortex that lead to a fiery torment for all eternity."

Inside Buffy was shocked, but outside she acted cool.  "Wow!  That's better then Angelus and the England Plague!"

"You better believe it!"  Craig smiled as he and Buffy walked out of the restaurant together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This spell, it enables the object of the spell to have what ever it whishes as long as it is for good!"  Willow was defiantly impressed.

"Wow!  Buffy had that!"  Jenny also could not hide her astonishment.

"I must say this is quite a surprise.  But you all must remember, she could not have used it, she is nor good, nor a witch!"  They all knew the former statement was true.  Buffy wasn't good.

"A little voice in my head is saying yeah, right about now!"  Said Oz.

A little voice inside my head is saying, wait till you guys hear the truth.  Thought Xander.  Then you'll think again before second guessing Buffy.  I know I did.

"Buffy mustn't have known about the good or evil part of the spell."  Said Cordy.

"So who do we perform the spell on?"  Asked Willow.  Everyone was dumbstruck as to who should be the object of the spell.

"Me!"  Called Xander suddenly.  Everyone else looked totally surprised at his comment.

"What?"  Asked Cordy.  "Why you?"

"Because I'm the best for the job."

"But, how do we kn…" Xander cut Willow off.

"Do I really have to sit here for who knows how many hours convincing you people why?  We're already wasting time, we could be on our way out by now!"  Xander's face was very serious as he said this.

"He does have a point."  Commented Oz.

"Alright but hurry up."  Giles looked very nervous.

Within minutes, the spell was complete.  "How do you feel?"  Asked a nervous Willow.

"Tingly!"  Said Xander as he stared at his newly empowered hands.

"So it worked?"  Asked Cordelia.

"Perhaps Xander, you should do a trial run?"  Suggested Giles.

"Huh, oh yeah!"  The others stared at him while he closed his eyes and concentrated.  Their mouths dropped as he touched his hands to his cage's door and it swung open without a sound.

"Wow!"  The others looked to Oz who was clearly impressed.

"I think that sums it all up!"  Said Jenny.

"Good job Willow."  Giles smiled at the little wiccan, who blushed.

"Hey, I'm Super Guy!"  Xander was beaming at everyone else.

"Ok, super guy, maybe you should get everyone one else out."  Said Cordy who had already walked out of the cage.

"Right!"  Quickly Xander went around to the other cages and freed the others.  Soon they were all standing together in the middle of the room.

"So what now?"  Asked Jenny.

"I have a plan!"  Xander looked very confident.  "Join hands, everyone."  He said taking Cordy's and Willow's hands.

"What kind of plan is this?"  Asked a very skeptical Cordy.

"Shhhh!  I need to concentrate."  At that, everyone joined hands and Xander closed his eyes in concentration.  Soon beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"What…?"  But Cordy didn't get to finish her question, because suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and then they were all standing inside the Summers's living room.

"Whoa!  Xander…" Willow felt Xander's hand dropped from hers and looked over to him, only to find him on the floor unconscious.  "Xander!"  The others followed her gaze to the sleeping Xander, and they all crowded around him.  Trying to wake him up.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Craig and Buffy walked back into the factory to find Spike and Dru dancing.  Angelus was sitting watching in a corner.  Buffy started over to him, but was stopped half way, by an intense pain in her belly.

"Ahhhhgg!"  Buffy screamed, as she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.  All the vamps and Craig ran over to her.

"Buffy!  Buffy, what's wrong?"  Spike tried to pick her up, but she was curled up, hugging her belly.

"The baby, it's hurting, it wants to come out!"  Dru's face was crumpling."  It knows something isn't right.

"Buffy!"  Angelus tried to gather her in his arms, as did Craig, but she pushed them both away.  Suddenly, one of the vampires guarding the gang, rushed in.

"My lords, the prisoners!"  He panted.  Craig and the other vamps looked up, while Buffy withered in pain.  "They're gone!"  The room was filled with Buffy's screams and shocked faces.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Xander, you really have to stop fainting."  Jenny brought him a cup of tea.  He sat between Cordy and Willow on the couch.

"Yea, you're more like a girl each time!"  Quipped Cordy.

"You know I can send you back any time."

"You can only use the spell for good, idiot!"

"You'd be surprised!  Ouch!"  Xander flinched as Cordy hit him.

"Please stop you two, Xander, you said you have one more thing you have to do?"  Giles brought a tray of tea and cookies in for the rest of them.

"Yea, the lock out spell, just give me a minute!"  He closed his eyes, and suddenly light sparked out of his fingers and spread over the walls of the house.  The light was very bright, but it soon faded, and Xander reopened his eyes.  "There!  Am I the best man-witch ever or what?"  He drank his tea happily while the others stared in amazement!

"Uh, sure."  Oz sat down beside Willow and Jenny and Giles each found chairs beside each other.

"So, now we can have story time." Xander put down his tea and waited.

"What?"  Willow spoke for the others.  "Again, what?"

"Ok, these are the rules."  Xander held up his hand and flipped a finger down as he said each point.  "No talking, no interrupting, you must listen to the whole story, ask questions after.  And oh yeah, pass me the cookies."  Everyone nodded, as Cordy gave the plate to Xander.

"Ok, first thing's first!  Buffy isn't evil!"  Suddenly everyone burst out talking, but Xander quieted them.  "Hey, I said no interrupting!  Thank you."  Xander the relayed everything Buffy had told him before, and explained about what they had to do.  "So, now is question time!"

"Why didn't you tell us, when you first acme back that Buffy and Angel weren't evil?"  Asked a clearly angry Willow.

"Buffy said not to!"

"Buffy and Angel are stuck there until we get them out?"

"Yup!"  When no one asked any more questions, Xander looked offended.  "What?  I explained it that good?"

"I can't believe this."  Giles was staring into his tea.

"But it makes perfect sense."  Said Jenny.  "Well except for Angel not being evil, he was pretty convincing!"

"Thank you!"  Said a huffy Xander.  Who received not only a smack from Cordy, but Willow as well.

"No, I mean, why Buffy and Angel didn't tell us before!"

"They had their reasons.  I think!"  Willow looked at Giles.  "And what ever they are, I'm sure they're really great!"

"Oh God!"  Everyone suddenly looked at Xander who was clutching his head.

"What?  Is it from the spell?"  Cried Cordy.

"NO!  It's Buffy!"  Yelled Xander.  "She's in trouble!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bloody Hell, could this day get any worse?"  Spike was fuming.

"It's sunset, Spike, take Dru and Craig, and go hunt for the others, don't come back unless you have them!"  Angelus was clearly fuming as well.

"Fine, and what are you going to do?"  Spike asked as Dru and Craig headed out the door.

_Angelus ignored Buffy's attempts to push him away and picked her up in his arms. "I'm going to stop a baby from coming into this world tonight."  He turned and went down stairs with Buffy, leaving Spike to join the others._


	13. Goodbye

"Buffy, Buffy!  Talk to me!"  Angel leaned over Buffy's form as she lay, racked in pain on her bed.  Angel had brought her down there and locked the door.

"Angel!  It hurts!"

"I know, Buffy you need to try and forget the pain!  Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.  Tears streamed down her face.  "OK!"

"Buffy, tell me about the others!  Did the plan work?"

"Yes."  Buffy's face was marred with pain as she talked.  "Xander took the spell, they must be at the house by now, if they're not in the cells."  She cried out as another burst of pain hit her.

"Buffy!"  Angel was out of his head.  This couldn't be happening.

"Angel, what's wrong with Buffy?"  Angel whipped around shocked.  Xander stood behind him, fully materialized, he ran over to the bed.

"I don't know, she just fell down, upstairs, something's wrong with the baby!"  Angel turned back to Buffy.

"Xander?  Is that you?  Did it work?"  Buffy whispered out the words.

"Yeah Buff, I'm here, the other are safe.  Now we need to get you out of here!"  He moved to the center of the room.  "Angel pick up Buffy, and bring her over here.  Give me one of your hands, and one of hers."  When Angel complied, Xander talked to Buffy. "Buff, I need you to be quiet, while I concentrate, ok?"  She nodded.  It took a few minutes, but suddenly bright lights surrounded them.

"Buffy!" Jenny called out as the scoobies rushed forward to support Xander, Angel and Buffy.

Angel looked around and was shocked to find that they were in Buffy's living room.  "What happened?"

Giles took Buffy from Angel's arms.  "Xander transported you and Buffy to her house.  Hurry!"  He called to the others.  "Get Xander and Angel into the dinning room.  Jenny help me get Buffy upstairs!"  He and Jenny hurried to take Buffy upstairs.

"Wait, what are you doing?"  Cried Angel as Oz and Willow pushed him into a chair in the dinning room.  

"If you want to help her, stay still!"  Said Oz.  He then ripped Angel's shirt open and looked on his back, until they found what they were looking for.  Willow suddenly sliced his back, and Angel roared.  

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the tracer Spike and Dru put in your back out!"  Said Oz as he struggled to hold him down.  "We all had to do the same."

"What tracer?  Dru and Spike never said anything about a tracer."

"This tracer, and it was a secret idea of Craig's it slipped out wile he was taking to Buffy.!"  Said Willow, as she showed a small metal device to Angel.

"Can somebody help me with Xander?"  Called Cordy.  Willow rushed over to help, as Oz stayed to bandage a now calm Angel.

The two girls wrapped Xander up in blankets, laid him on the table and Willow preformed a reversal spell for the Touch of Gylos.

"What are they doing to Buffy?"  Asked Angel, as Willow came back over.  She had left Cordy with Xander so they could be together when he woke up.

"Trying to stabilize her."  Said a worried Willow.  "She'll be fine Angel, she's strong."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How the hell could the get out?"  Craig was wild with anger.  "They could ruin everything!"

Before Spike could answer, Dru clutched her own belly and moaned.  "Spike!"  He ran to her and caught her before she fell.

"Dru, what is it?"

"They're gone!"

"We know pet, the little slayerettes has escaped."

"No, the others, they deceived us.  Now she's in pain, and he's worried.  But not to worry the pain will soon be over."  Drusilla laughed, then frowned.  "My Angel, he's gone."  She then turned to Craig.  "And your queen, she's gone too!"

"Buffy and Angel!  They weren't ever evil!"  Spike's anger was mounting by the second.

"How?  But they passed Dru's test!  They must have all been in on it!"

"No, just Buffy and Angel!  They must have known before.  Dru could've told if her friends knew."

"What are we going to do?"  Craig felt like his world was crumbling.  Spike turned to him, and Dru followed.

"I know that being angry makes me hungry!  What about you Dru?"

"Oh yes, very hungry."  The two vampires started to advance on Craig.

"What are you tow crazy, I helped you do this all.  Without me, you'd be no where!"

"Probably mate, but if you look around you, you'd notice that we're pretty much no where now.  So, I guess that's a bad thing for you!"  A growled emitted from Spike's throat.

"Stay away, you crazy bastards!"  Craig backed up, trying to get away from Spike and Dru.

The two vampires let their faces change, and their true natures came out.

_"Times up, Craig my boy!"  Craig screamed as Spike and Dru dived at him, trapping him under them.  His screams died as they sunk their teeth into his neck._


	14. Time

"What are they doing up there?"  Xander sat between Willow and Cordy.  Oz sat beside Willow, while Angel paced.

"It's been almost four and a half hours, how long does it take to stabilize a pregnant lady?"  Cordy was obviously worried.  They all were.

"Well she is the slayer, I mean shouldn't she have extra…tolerance powers?"  Willow wrung her hands nervously.

"I haven't known Buffy as long as the rest of you, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say if she does, it's not that high."  Oz looked the calmest of them all, but he was still just as worried.

It had been almost four hours since Xander had transported Angel, Buffy and himself back from the factory.  Willow and Oz had removed a tracer from Angel's back, and Willow had taken the spell off of Xander.  Giles and Jenny had rushed an unconscious Buffy upstairs, and now they were all waiting.  Suddenly they all turned as they heard a key slip into the front door's lock.  They all took defensive stances, ready for a fight.  The door swung open, and to everyone's complete surprise, Joyce Summers walked in.  At the sight of four teens and Buffy's college tutor, she dropped her bags in surprise.

"What are all of you doing in my house at this hour?  Where's Buffy?"

"This is so not our night!"  Groaned Xander.

"Mrs. Summers, uh, there is something we have to tell you!"  Willow started towards Buffy's mother.  Just then Giles and Jenny came down the stairs, seeing Joyce.

"Ah Joyce, good you got my call."  The five slayerettes standing in the living room, stood stunned.

"Yes that was quite a lot to learn on the phone, there's still some I'm not clear on, but right now I just want to see my daughter."

"She's upstairs in her room."  Jenny moved away from the stairs, as Joyce started towards them.  Just before she went up, she turned to the still shocked scoobies.

"When I get back, we have a lot to talk about."  And with that she went to Buffy.

"Wha?  Huh?"  Xander was at a loss for words.  "Ziahwhehuh?"

"Maybe you should all sit down, we'll talk while Buffy and her mother talk."  Giles ushered the children to chairs and seats.  Angel and Jenny were left in the hall.

"Maybe, I should?"  Angel was clearly unsure of what to do.

"When Joyce and Buffy are finished, give them some time."  Jenny smiled then led Angel into the living room with the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Joyce pushed open the door to Buffy's bedroom.  Her little girl was lying on her side, facing her, her eyes closed, breathing lightly.  Joyce's eyes roamed to the large bump on her daughter's stomach.  Joyce sucked in her breath.  It amazed her that in just two months, Buffy had managed to get pregnant and was still as strong and beautiful as ever.  Joyce walked over to her daughter and sat on the chair beside her bed.  She lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Buffy's face.  Buffy stirred, opening her eyes, which went wide with happiness at the sight of her mother. It made Joyce's heart warm.

"Mom!"

"Hey baby, I'm here!"  Joyce took Buffy's hand in hers, and Buffy squeezed back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"  Tears slid down Buffy's face.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Getting pregnant, I'm so sorry!  I know you must be really disappointed in me."

"Oh, Buffy!  I'm proud, you not only had the strength to go through with the responsibility, but you have remained strong all the way through.  Buffy, my only regret is that I didn't find out about your being the slayer before."  Joyce had started to cry now.

"Mom!"

"Oh Buffy, wait till you hold that baby in your arms.  It is the most amazing feeling."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So let me get this straight."  Giles and Jenny had just finished explaining what had just happened with Joyce.  "You called, told Mrs. S about Buffy being the Slayer, Willow and Jenny being Wicca's', Oz a werewolf, and you her watcher.  And about Angel being a vampire with a soul.  About Buffy being pregnant with Angel's child.  And finally about everything that happened since Buffy first moved here till now?"

"Yes."  Answered a very calm Giles.

"And she just accepted this?"

"Yes."  Answered Jenny.

"Ok, then!"  Xander let out a breath and fell back on a chair.

"Wow!"  Willow was clearly impressed.  Just the Joyce came down the stairs and walked into the living room.  They all looked at her expectantly.

"My daughter and I had a nice little talk, now that's what we're going to do."  She looked in turn at each of the people sitting in her living room.  "But first."  She turned to Angel."  She wants to see you!  We'll talk later!"  Joyce touched Angel's arm and he headed up stairs.

"Now!"  She turned back to the rest of them.  "Let's hear the truth!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Angel walked to Buffy's room, and knocked on her door, pushing it open as he did so.  She looked up and smiled him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, can I come in?"  
  
"Always."  Angel walked in and sat on the chair beside her bed.  

"I thought I lost you tonight."  The look in his eyes almost broke Buffy's heart.  He looked like a little boy who had just been lost, but was now found and never wanted to leave again.

"But you didn't."

"How are you?"

"Better."  Angel smiled at Buffy.

"We did good.  Craig's gone now."

"How can you be sure?"  Buffy looked frightened at the mention of Craig's name.

"About an hour ago, police found his body, dead, two pairs of bite marks.  He won't rise."

"Spike and Dru?"

"Yes!"

"The will have left then?"

"Most likely."

"That's good, we did good!"  Buffy smiled as Angel smiled back at her.  Suddenly, Buffy cringed, her hands left Angel's and wrapped protectively around her belly.  "Angel!"

"Buffy?  Buffy, what is it?"  Angel was suddenly worried.

"Angel…it's time, now, get Jenny!"

Angel yelled for Jenny, who came running, with the rest of the gang.  As soon as she saw Buffy, she and Giles ushered everyone out.  Angel did not want to leave, but Joyce persuaded him.

"Angel, I, more than anyone want to be with my daughter right now, but if we love her, we have to let Giles and Jenny work."  And with the help of Oz, Xander, and the girls, Joyce led Angel downstairs to wait.

It had been nearly three hours, plagued with Buffy's cries, Jenny and Giles running out to gather supplies.  It was tearing into all of them to hear Buffy suffer.  Around 2 am, Buffy's cries stopped.  All of the scoobies looked up at the ceiling, trying to see through the plaster.  Suddenly a baby's cry rang out through thee house, and everyone's faces broke out into smiles and sighs of relief.  They hugged each other and congratulated Angel.  Joyce surprised everyone and went and hugged Angel, who hugged her back.

"They heard foot falls on the stairs and hurried to the hall to see Giles coming down the stairs.  In his arms he cradled a small bundle, swathed in a deep white blanket.  He smiled down at them, and they cleared a path to Angel who was standing next to Joyce.  Giles placed the bundle in his arms, pulled back the blankets, and gave Angel his first look at the baby inside.  The others crowded around as Giles spoke.

"Angel, say hello to your baby girl."

Angel took in a breath he didn't need as he looked down at the tiny face staring back at him.  The big emerald eyes, he knew were Buffy's.  The pale brown hair, that was his, the tiny mouth, nose, and fingers.  Angel was in that moment overwhelmed with the feeling of need, the need to protect this little girl at all costs.

"She's beautiful."  Joyce breathed.  She smiled warmly as Angel slid the tiny girl into her arms.  In turn, each of the friends held the tiny figure, each offering words of advice, protection or promises of things to come.  Finally they put her back into Angel's arms and he climbed the stairs.  He passed Jenny who smiled warmly at him, then left him alone with Buffy.  

One look at Buffy, and Angel gasped for the second time.  She looked so beautiful, propped up with pillows, her hair spread around her.  Angel went to her, laid their daughter in her arms, sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.  They both stared lovingly at the life they had created, filled with love and happiness.

"She will have to have a name."  Said Buffy finally.

"What do you propose?"  Asked Angel, grinning at Buffy.

"The name, I dreamt it!"  Buffy held her daughter, but her attention was else where, remembering.  Angel studied her face, curious.  

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I first became pregnant, every night, I dream of her.  Of her through the ages, of the woman she will become.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't supposed to.  It was a secret not to be told!"  Buffy was still gazing off into the distance.

"Alright then, what is her name to be?"

Buffy turned to Angel, staring straight into his eyes, and said.  "Taryn."

"It's beautiful, what does it mean?"

"Thunder!"

"It's perfect.  May I suggest the middle name?"

Buffy smiled at Angel.  "It is your job."

"Taryn Anna Finnagan."  Angel bent and kissed his daughter then Buffy.

"I like it, especially since it has your name attached."  Buffy kissed her daughter.  "You'd better send the others in before they break the door down."  Angel laughed and walked to the door and opened it.  The two were not at all surprised to see their friends standing outside acting if they were completely innocent.

"Hey guys!"  Buffy beckoned them in.

"So what did you name her?"  Asked Willow.

"Yeah, we couldn't hear from the door!"  Cordy sat down near Buffy.  "Ow."  Xander elbowed her.

"We weren't really listening, Buff."  At a look from Willow, he crumbled.  "Ok, yeah we were listening, but we couldn't hear anything."

"So what did you name my granddaughter?"  Joyce cam and sat beside Buffy on the bed.

"Angel!"

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Taryn Anna Finnagan."

"Finnagan?  Does this mean what I think it means?"  Asked Jenny.

"I think it does!"  Buffy gazed at Angel who sat on her other side, with an arm around her and the other around the baby.  "I think it does.


	15. Happy Endings

"We are gathered here tonight, to witness the joining of two immortal souls.  One who in the eyes of his friends and family shall forever be filled with strength, happiness and the power to protect the ones he loves.  The other, who in the eyes of her ancestors, friends, family and the ones to come, shall remain strong, full of courage and heart and wise beyond her years.  Tonight friends, we gather to witness the joining Buffy Summers and Angel Finnagan in holy matrimony and in eternity."  The preacher looked lovingly around at the small group of people gathered on the small cliff over looking the ocean.

"If anyone here tonight knows any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."  

As the preacher spoke, Angel remembered the beginning of the ceremony.  It had been private, so only a few people were invited.  Buffy's mother stood holding Taryn at the front of the group.  All around her stood Buffy's friends and family.  Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Jenny, even Kendra had shown up.  There were a few more people, Buffy's aunt and uncle, Buffy's old friend Pike, and of course in the back, a pip squeak who had come to pay his respects.  Angel's old mentor, Whistler.

Angel remembers when they all cleared a path as Buffy, escorted by her father, came down the small aisle, from the woods.  Like he had done many times in the past months, Angel sucked in a breath he didn't need.  Buffy looked so small and elegant on the arm of her father.  She wore a pure white dress that fell past her feet and back into a small train.  Her hair was lose around her neck, which was adorned only by the silver cross he had given her when they first met.

Her eyes never wavered from his, her smile never failing.  He gazed at her the whole time.  Now was the moment he had waited for.

"The two have written their own vows.  Angel."  Xander stepped up and handed Angel the ring.  It was a band of pure silver, with three diamonds placed in the silver.

"Buffy, from the day I first saw you, I loved you.  I wanted to protect you, keep you from harms way, which hasn't always been easy."  The small congregation laughed at this.  "But I know now that I will always be here for you, just as you for me.  Now we share a bond greater then friendship, we have love not only for each other, but also for a child that we created.  Buffy Anne Summers, I promise to love and cherish you for as long we both shall live, I promise to protect and stand by your side, as your equal and husband till the end of time."  He slid the ring on her finger, and her smile grew.

"Buffy."  The priest gestured for her to take her turn.  Willow hurried up and handed Buffy a pure sliver ring for Angel.

"Angel.  The first time I saw you, I saw a brilliant messenger of God, sent to help me, protect me and guide me through my chosen path.  Since that time, you have more than lived up to my views.  You have been with me during my worst and best times.  Let's face it, you've been through life and death with me."  Buffy's closest friends were the only ones to laugh this time.  "I have come to know you as a friend, lover, protector, family, enemy, savior and most of all a soul mate!  My soul mate!  Angel Finnagan, I promise to love and cherish and protect you till my end of days.  I give you only what I have to offer, me.  Myself in mind, body and soul.  I love you Angel and will continue to do so in this life and beyond."  Buffy slid the ring on Angel's finger and her brushed the falling tears away from her face.

"By the power invested in me, by the church and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."  The priest smiled at Buffy and Angel.  Angel cupped Buffy's face in his hands and kissed her, and she held his neck and kissed him back.  As they broke apart, their friend and family's cheers of joy blew them back.  Joyce handed Taryn to Buffy, and Angel wrapped his arm around her waist.  Together they walked into their circle of friends.  They were hugged and kissed, and offered words of wisdom and advice.  Finally Buffy, Angel and Taryn said goodbye and left their friends behind.

* * * * * * * * * *

The scoobies walked back into the library.  They had just left the wedding, after Buffy and Angel had left.

"Life is going to be boring with out her."  Said Xander as he plopped down in one of the library chairs.

"Yeah, one less girl to drool over."  Countered Cordy.

"I know what you mean Xan.  She was like the life of the party."  Willow ignored Cordelia's statement.

"A big, dangerous party!"  Said Oz.  "But a good party.

"Oh come on you guys, we'll have fun.  We can still fight the fight."  Jenny tried to rally the kids, but came with no avail.  "They're right Rupert.  Why did Buffy and Angel want to leave anyways?"

Giles sat on the edge of the table and polished his glasses.  "They said, they didn't' Taryn to be raised on the hellmouth.  And that this was the perfect opportunity to explore the world."

"I don't remember saying that!"  The scoobies turned to see Buffy and Angel standing in the doorway.  Angel held Taryn, who was snuggled inside of a very fuzzy pink blanket.  "Do you Angel?"

"No memory of that, no!  Giles must be getting old."  He smiled.

"I thought your plane left ten minutes ago."  Said a shocked Giles.

"It did."  Buffy and Angel walked farther into the library.  "But we got to the train station and realized something."

"What's that?"  Asked Xander.

Angel handed Taryn to Jenny.  "That we would miss you guys to much."  To Xander's hocked face, he said.  "Even you, boy!"

"This is so great!"  Willow jumped up and hugged Buffy.

"We know, but we have some circumstances."  Everyone quieted down to listen to Buffy and Angel.

"First."  Angel started.  "We insist that Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia are referred to as Taryn's aunts and uncles."

"Fine with me."  "Ok!"  "Sure."  Of course!"  The four were overwhelmed at this decision.

"Second."  Buffy was next.  "We insist that Giles and Jenny become Taryn's godparents."

"Not even of question."  Said Jenny.  "We'd be honored."  Said Giles, clearly overcome by happiness.

"And third."  Angel let Buffy take the last one.  "Raising a baby is really hard.  And this one's gonna have it tough with a slayer and a vampire with a soul for parents.  So we would really appreciate your help, as much as possible."  Buffy smiled at her friends.

Xander stood up.  "I think I speak for all of us when I say, well duh!"

With that as their cue, everyone leapt to their feet and hugged welcoming Buffy, Angel and Taryn back home.

**THE END…for now**


End file.
